Ownership
by dce1002
Summary: Second version of the loud who sold his soul: It April fools day once again luan loud this year go to far. After pulling sinister prank on her brother lincoln it backfires when lincoln dies as a result. Lincoln is sent to hell were the daughter of the devil make a deal with him. The deal is that lincoln will get a second chance on earth if he becomes her servant for eternity. I
1. Chapter 1:April Fool’s Prank

"I never thought i would say this but i wish the clock would go slower" lincoln thought to himself. He sat in his 8th period math class thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Tomorrow is april fools days, luan's favorite holiday. Even though lincoln was 16 now he was still afraid of his older sister on that particular day.

"Come on loud you gotta think of something. Here we are another year of pranking and you don't have a strategy?"

The teenager clenched his fist in frustration. At that moment his phone began to go off. The teacher and the other students turned their attention to the adolescent. Lincoln blushed followed by a nervous chuckle.

"Ha ha mr lake can i take this out of in the hall?" he requested. Mr lake nodded his head. Lincoln promptly stood up from his desk. He then Made his way to the door with eyes still trained on him. He left the classroom shutting the door behind him. Lincoln sighed with relief as he took out his phone from his pocket. The caller ID displayed the name edgar lee. "Oh my god not this chick again how the hell did she get my cell phone number?" He groaned. Lincoln pressed accept then put the phone up to his ear.

"Why if it isn't lincoln loud how's my longtime friend"

"I'm doing good Edgar how did you get my number but most importantly what do you want?"

"Don't you worry about that i just wanted to say hi ha ha"

Edgar gave a sinister sounding laugh. Lincoln didn't reply to her response he just hanged up. He put it back in his pants pocket. The person who just called was a girl named edgar lee she is what one would label as a delinquent or a punk. Edgar hung around with a bad crowd that smoked,steal,skip school and broke rules in addition laws on occasion. The loud boy had a large group of friend but somehow she became part of it.

Lincoln ran his hands through his hair. The stressed out loud started to walk down the hall. He picked up the pace when he turned the corner. Lincoln saw a boys restroom upon seeing it he quickly ran inside. The teen rushed into one of the empty stalls . Lincoln lock it then proceeded to sit on the toilet seat. The lad buried his face in the palms of his hands.

"Damn it why me? Things can't possibly get worse" he let out a sigh of despair.

"Oh but it will little brother" a familiar female voice replied. Lincoln immediately took his face out of his hands. His eyes grew gigantic a look of terror appeared on his face. "No,No fuck no this can't be fucking real?" lincoln cursed unlocking the stall door. He opened the door coming face to face with his older sister luan loud. Luan did not changed that much over the years. Now age 20 she no longer had her hair up in a ponytail it went past her shoulders. she worn purple eyeshadow. Ironically the comedians clothing style never really evolved either luan still wore a white shirt with a yellow checkered shirt. The 20 year old women gave a sadistic smile at the speechless lincoln.

"What cat got your tongue linc ha ha" she laughed.

Lincoln tried to find the correct words to articulate. To him this woman was insane. If you actually think about it having a individual come to your school, wait in the bathroom for you and insanely laugh at you isn't what you call normal. Luan went to extreme lengths to get her message across but not like this. This time she crossed. Lincoln at this point was really did starting to question her mental state.

"Lu-lu-luan wh-what are you doing here?" he stuttered. Luan smirked then proceeded to give a explanation.

"Oh little brother you know why im just here. I just came to tell you how im planning to start off april fools in the loud house. 9 people will be unlucky but 1 will lucky".

The young brunette giggled. This made the poor terrified youth sick to his stomach.

"Luan listen to me i dont think your well!"

He claimed cowering in fear. He saw luan's toothy smile changed into a wrathful scowl. Luan aggressively grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer towards her.

"You think i'm crazy ha ha ha ha my own brother thinks I'M FUCKING CRAZY. I'M NOT INSANE IM JUST TOO HILARIOUS FOR MY TIME. I LIKE PULLING PRANKS AND JOKES IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU ALL DONT GET IT" luan angrily snapped.

"Come on sis you almost killed your own sisters and only brother every year. You almost killed lana with rhubarb pies which you know lana is extremely allergic too. You constructed a trap that dumped bleach on lucy. if she was to get that stuff in her eyes or accidently ingested it she would have been killed or seriously injured. But the monkey thing with lynn, come on i don't even have to explain that shit. Luan your pranks are not funny they are dangerous not to mention deadly"

Lincoln explained. The brunette lean in closer to him and whispered into his ear.

"I'm am not mentally ill."

Luan violently threw lincoln onto the bathroom floor. Upon doing so she ran out the bathroom. He was left shaken up. Lincoln immediately got up from the floor and bolted out of the bathroom. He turned his head to see a girl leaning up against the lockers. The girl had long green hair, pasty white skin. She wore fishnet tights stocking with a black dress. Around her neck was a black leather heart choker. The girl vaped Juul e-cigarette, blowing a huge puff of smoke from her lips towards lincoln.

" whats up snow bunny"

"Im doing fine edgar!"

He replied with a annoyed tone. Edgar chuckled as smoke exited out her nose and mouth.

"So who was the girl that ran out of the boys bathroom. She seem to be acting so suspicious as fuck." The rebel asked letting out a loud laugh at lincoln's expense.

"That...that was my sister" lincoln replied in a regretful tone of voice.

"Oh it was luan wasn't it ha ha ha i heard she fucking crazy on april fools day. You guys are toast" edgar once again giggled. Lincoln started to get angry but his hostile look within seconds transitioned into a sorrowful look.

"It's not funny... every year me, the rest of my sisters not mention my parents have been threatened by luans pranks. They could ultimately kill us, ruin our lives or injure us. You always joke around,threaten me and get me into trouble don't know why" Lincoln sobbed. Edgars smile faded as she began to comprehend the serious nature of his situation.

"Oh my god"

The green haired girl whispered under breath. Edgar walked over to lincoln and gave him a hug. This shocked the 16 year old, i mean he knew edgar since 6th grade . She never displayed or shown any type of kindness especially toward lincoln.

" I'm sorry if i was and have been insensitive towards you in the past. I am truly am sorry" edgar gave a heartfelt apology as she release him. The gothic girl gave lincoln a warm smile with a wink as she began to walk down the hall. 2:45pm came around the end of the day rang throughout the school building. Edgar was outside in the parking lot. She was leaning up against her red corvette. Doing the same thing she did earlier. Smoke her juul vape. Edgar let out a sigh of disappointment at the same letting a gust of smoke escape her mouth. " I never thought luan was a that big of a fucking lunatic" she told to herself.

" i never thought you be wasting your time on earth when you should be doing what i asked" a women scolded the young girl. The lady had black hair not to mention patsy white skin like edgar. She wore a black Pencil skirt with a white shirt. The lady snatched the e-cigarette out of her hand. The adolescent rolled her eyes at her followed by a smirk.

" Oh my god the devil i mean my mother doesn't want me to smoke. Ha how ironic. Can i have my juul back please" Edgar politely requested with sarcastic in her voice. Her mother stood there giving her daughter a annoyed scowl.

"First of all no damn vaping you just turned 17 two days ago. Plus You better have found someone!" She barked putting her hand on her hips.

"Yeah i did its my imaginary friend tom" edgar replied in a mocking way. This made her mother go from one to hundred real fast.

"DAMN IT EDGAR THIS IS SERIOUS YOU BETTER FIND A SOMEONE TO BE YOUR SERVANT SOON"

"Ahh yes mother" edgar moaned . Later that day at around sunset Lincoln pulled into the driveway. He

turned off his car. Upon doing so he reflected on the april fools day in the past. Realising how luans pranks have got worse as she grew older. " i have never been so scared to go in my house in my damn life. No one should be scared to go home" lincoln thought to himself. He got out of his white 1995 honda civic. The so called man with a plan paused taking a deep breath then exhaled out continuing on making his way up onto the porch . The boy with the opened his front door to see a unsettling spectacle . Rita,lynn sr and the rest of his sisters were sitting down on the couch. Luan was standing in front of them with sadistic smile on her face. She turned her attention toward lincoln then motioned her hand for him to come here. The tensed lincoln loud walked over to the couch with his attention focused more on his other siblings than luan. The expressions on their faces were that of sadness mixed with a bit of disappointment. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen i have a announcement" the deranged looking brunette announced to her family.

" I made my decision the person i decided to spare this april fools is... lincoln ha ha" She laughed. Lincoln's jaw almost dropped down to the floor when he heard this. A wide smile formed across his face but the smile didn't last long once he remembered that this individual was Luan Loud. The person who is underhanded not to mention deceitful. Lincoln wasn't the lucky loud chosen he was the unlucky prey and luans the predator. The next morning came, the sun once again rose over royalwoods michigan. The time is 8:30am the sun light shined through lincoln's bedroom window. He laid there in his bed quivering in terror. He tightly grabbed ahold of his blanket as if his life depended on it. The middle child was unsure whether or not to take the chance to get out of bed to explore the possibility bobbyed traped house.

Lincoln's heart pounded like crazy. After moments of thinking of potential also frightening scenarios if he opened up the door. He decided to take the risk. Lincoln got out of bed wearing only his orange pajamas. Shortly before he could move towards the door it was kicked open, causing lincoln to jump back in shocked. The teenager quickly saw the person who kicked in his bedroom door. The culprit was luan with a pistol in her hand. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and also dyed green. The 20 year old had on white face paint along with red lipstick on her lips. The comedians attire consisted of purple pants with a orange shirt underneath a purple jacket. "Good morning,good morning it's great to stay up late. Good morning to you" she sang in a demented speaking voice. Lincoln's stood there confused,scared, needless to say a little creeped out. He saw luan slowly raised the gun up to him. Lincoln's eyes grew gigantic as he came to understand her intentions.

"Luan... what... are you... doing?"

The white haired child stuttered. She smile and thrown her head back laughing.

"I'm getting rid of the problem which you. I never like you, i never loved you lincoln. I Hated you with a passion the day your came into this world"

Luan confessed as she growled at lincoln.

"So all those times you hanged out with,taught me your skills of comedy, the times you comfort me and said you love me was all a front?" Lincoln shouted at his sister as he began to get tears in his eyes.

"Well yeah duh, you know for a smart guy you are not that damn bright"

She insulted him. At that instant, rage overwhelmed the terrified boy. His eyebrows lowered as he clenched his fist.

"I'm not going to die without a fight. I will be damned if i'm going to get shot my a fucking clown!" lincoln thought to himself. A light bulb went off in his brain . He had plan but first he had to distract luan.

"Its weird usually its not this quiet in the morning. I mean it's impossible for someone not to hear you kicking in my door" lincoln wondered. Luan rolled her eyes with annoyance at his question.

"Well lincoln logs its simple. The answer is that No ones here's. They left fearing that they will get pranked. You see i know how you all would think. If i seem like i spared one of you from my pranks you will let your guard down a little while the others ran for the hills. They thought that your not a target so they left you here with your dear older sister". the clown explained waving her gun around. Lincoln slowly move towards his beside dress where his alarm clock sat on. He gave a luan a smirk.

"Have you heard of the fight or flight reflex?"

"Yeah so what's your point? " she asked. Lincoln abruptly grab his alarm clock then chucked it at luan hitting her in the knee. The gun fell out of her hand on to the floor. Lincoln thought about grabbing the pistol but decided it would be best to run like hell. The teenager made a break for the door when luan grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"You little brat you ain't going nowhere i been waiting 12 damn months for this moment" she angrily hissed throwing him out into hallway. Lincoln's back hit the wall he see the nutty women grabbing her gun off the floor. He ran toward the stairs with luan following behind him gun in hand.

"Come here little brother" she shouted. Lincoln finally made it to the edge of the stairs. Luan leaped forward resulting in the two to tumble down the stairs. When the siblings hit the floor they both started to moan in pain. The injured lincoln got up holding his left arm. He tried to move his arm but when lincoln tried he felt nothing excruciating pain coming from his shoulder. Lincoln quickly exam his shoulder to discover it was dislocated.

He tried to ran away but felt something around his right ankle prevent him escaping. Lincoln glanced down to see a smiling luan grabbing ahold of his ankle.

"Where you going the party's getting started" luan said.

"Fuck..You" lincoln yelled stomping on the clown arm causing her to let go of his ankle. Lincoln bolted for the kitchen luan got back on her feet and once ran after him.

"Damn it ,damn it,DAMN IT" lincoln cussed as he desperately tried to open the back door. He looked over his shoulder to find luan limping toward him at a very fast pace. Ditching all attempts to unlock the backdoor lincoln raised his leg and kick the door knocking it off his hinges. Still holding his arm lincoln tried to walk down the back porch step but sadly tripping over his feet in the process. Lincoln fell on the cold wet grass. By this stage of the fight for survival he had given up. Tears started to forms in his eyes as luan came into his view with a psychotic grin. Luan raised gun in his direction lincoln closed his eye so he didn't see her pull the trigger to end his life. The teen heard a loud bang causing him to tensed up his body. But oddly enough lincoln didn't feel anything enter his body. The 16 year old slowly opened eyes to discover luan with a huge toothy grin on her face. He noticed a stick with a little flag attached to it. Written on it was the word bang in all caps.

"HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY LINCOLN" luan loud said loudly with glee. Lincoln was speechless he couldn't believe what was happening. All this was a damn prank. His face turned bright red he slowly got up from the ground giving his older sister a cold glare.

"I hate you luan" lincoln said with no emotion in his voice. The prankster scoffed at his remark thinking he didn't mean it.

" Come on give your big sister a hug" she said opening up her arms waiting for a hug.

"I MEAN IT LUAN,I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" Lincoln screamed. Luan lowered her arm with a frown.

"YOU THINK IT'S ALL A JOKE. THE PAIN,THE WOUNDS, THE INJURIES. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT FOR A MOMENT THAT YOUR FAMILY SHOULDN'T BE SCARED OF YOU".

"Lincoln...come on i didn't mean no of it" luan quietly replied.

"I SWEAR TO GOD LUAN LOUD I WILL GET RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST YOU. I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I WILL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU OUT OF MY FUCKING LIFE FOR GOOD. I DON'T WANT A PSYCHO AS MY SISTER...OW". All of a sudden lincoln grabbed tightly ahold of his chest. He felt a burning heaving pain in a spot where his heart was located. The pain was go extreme it cause lincoln to drop to his knees ignoring the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Lincoln started retch as if he was going to vomit.

"Oh my god lincoln are you okay" asked quickly rushing to her brothers aid.

"No... i ...can't...breath..." lincoln told her as he hyperventilated. Lincoln's view of luan began to become blurry. The 16 year old fell over on his side as he started to hear ringing in his ears. Lincoln blurred vision slowly turned into nothing but pure white. After a few minutes of seeing white his vision began to return Not mentioned his hearing as well. Lincoln's ears was met with the loud unsetting sound of people screaming in pain. Once his vision became clear he saw everything was surrounded by flames. Lincoln looked up towards the sky to see nothing but black And What appeared to be winged beings that were not human flying around the place.

"What, this can't be possible hell don't exist"

Lincoln told himself. Soon after saying that a large amount of black soot fell from above landing on top of his head cover his snow white hair disguising it as a black color.

"Come on if you can't find a candidate on earth how about here"

Lincoln heard someone said as they walk toward his direction.

"I hate the ones on earth and i certainly hate the ones in this ugly ass place".

Another female voice replied. The two individuals came out of mist. Lincoln saw it was a women and a young girl that seem to be the same age as him. The women looked be in her early 30s with black hair. She had light pale skin. The lady wore black pants,black shirt and a black trench coat. Walking with her was the girl. Unlike the women she had dark blue hair. Her skin was pale. The girl wore the same black clothing.

"She looks familiar" he thought to himself. The two came up to him. They both looked at lincoln with a look of disgust.

"What about him?".

"No i don't like him. This one looks weak,cowardly, doesn't seem to have been in a fist fight in his life. Basically another one that should be thrown in the pit of fire" the blue haired girl suggested. Lincoln's heart dropped when her what she said.

"You know what im done do whatever you want. God your so fucking picky" the women complained as she walked away.

"Yeah yeah whatever mom" she groaned. The girl turned her attention back to lincoln. She gave the terrified boy a evil smile. The girl grabbed lincoln hairs but soon let go with a surprise looked on her face. She examined her hand to discover it was black soot.

"What the fuck soot.. wait a minute" the girl said as she began to ruffle lincoln's hair brushing off the black soot revealing his white hair. The girl gave a sinister smile once again.

" well well well looks like its the snow bunny!"

When the girl said that lincoln's eye widen in fear.

"Ed-Ed-Edgar?".


	2. Chapter 2: making a deal with a demon

Lincoln laid unconscious in a hospital bed he was wearing a white hospital gown. The 16 year old was still alive but was in a coma. Lincoln wasn't the only one in the room, luan stood at his bedside. Tears rolled down the comedian faces knowing it was all her fault her little brother in a coma. "Im so sorry lincoln i didn't mean for this to happen. I Was trying to have fun" luan sobbed. At that moment she heard the door open. Luan turned around to see it was her parents and sisters walking in. Rita and lynn sr were crying and weeping while the louds on the other hand looked furious.

"Oh my god my baby!" Rita cried as her husband consoled her.

"What the hell happened" lynn sr desperately asked.

"Well what luan described to me, a heart attack"

The louds except for lincoln and luan looked over at the door to see a doctor walking into the room with a clipboard in hand.

"Heart attack?" lori blurted out. The doctor nodded at the eldest loud daughters question. He continued on explaining the situation with their brother and child.

"You see what your sister and daughter told me is that after she pulled a disturbing prank on him. Lincoln screamed at her, this seem to be the main cause of the heart attack" the doctor explained. Lynn turned to her older sister with a hostile glare. Luan lowered her head in shame not saying a word in response.

"What was the prank luan" she asked her with malice in her voice. The jokester slowly raised her head up to face lynn.

"I...i um it was…"

But before she could finish explaining lynn interrupted her.

"WHAT WAS DAMN PRANK!!!" lynn screamed.

"Okay okay the prank involved me dressing up as the joker and making lincoln think i was going to kill him with a gun" luan confessed. The whole family was speechless.

"You chased lincoln with a gun what the hell is is wrong with you?" luna shouted. Luna didn't get angry often, the rock n roller is usually laid back. But when she got mad it wasn't pretty.

"But it wasn't a real. It was one of those joke guns. He just overreacted that's all" she said.

"No no no no fuck that luan. Real gun or not it lincoln was in fear for his life. You did that shit for a laugh your sick" lynn inputted. Leni looked over at her brother to see his arm was in a cast.

"What's wrong with lincoln's arm?" Leni asked.

"Well while luan was chasing lincoln the two fell down the stair which resulted in him to dislocate his shoulder"

The doctor described. There was no response from no one. There was only silence. The physician felt the tenseness in the room and decided it was best to leave.

"Guys, im sor…."

"No don't you dare say it. Your nothing but a fucking liar, we tried to reason with you. We all literally got on our knees one year and begged you not to prank us. But it all fell on deaf ears"

Lynn snaped. Luans eye began to well up with tears.

"I don't want to look at you!" lynn said as she angrily left the room. The remaining louds focused their attention more on the crying 20 year old brunette. Rita turned to her daughters.

"Um girls me and your father want to talk to your sister in private" Rita told them.

They all followed there moms orders and left the room closing the door behind them.

"Mom,dad i'm sorry i didnt know it would turn out like this" Luan sobbed.

"Luan, do you know what you have done? You came to your brothers school and threaten him. You chased him with a gun,causing him to fall down the stair resulting with getting a dislocated shoulder. Finally a heart attack" Rita explained in a disappointed tone.

"Im sorry" luan apologized to the both of them.

"We don't wanna hear it. You do this every year plus it gets worse. Every year a visits to the fucking doctors on april 2nd for 10 children. The medical bills are through the damn roof. But now we evolved into going to the hospital" Lynn sr yelled. Luan was at a loss for words as she began to reflect on her actions.

" I thought would never use this but here" he sighed reaching into his pocket taking out a brochure. Lynn sr handed it to luan.

"Sweet heart i want you to go get help!"

He told her. Luan glance at the brochure to see the header read golden rose psychiatric hospital. The jokers mouth almost dropped open in surprise.

"You want me to go to a mental hospital" luan shouted.

"Yes you don't have to live there. That parts optional but i highly suggest you should make plan to stay there for a while just in case. Because i think it's best for you to live somewhere else for a while. Away from lincoln and the others. The other option which i really really really hate with a passion but i'm at the end of my rope. The other option is we put a restraining order on you until further notice." lynn sr coldly clarified.

"But….daddy" luan cried.

"You have until tomorrow morning luan. Im done i want my family safe and alive" the father of 11 told her as he walked out the door with his wife following behind him. Luan dropped to her knee and wept. Meanwhile in hell lincoln's was being led by edgar down a red dirt road.

His hands were tied behind his back plus lincoln wasn't wearing a shirt. Edgar no longer had blue but her real green hair.

"I'm not going to torture you dude if thats whats your thinking" she told him.

"What are you going to do?" lincoln asked with a hint of concern in his voice. Edgar looked back at him with a smile then turn her head back around.

"It's a surprise" the demon child giggled. Lincoln rolled his eye in annoyance at her response.

"So why me why did you save me from everlasting pain"

He wondered.

"Because your soul is very valuable to me" edgar stated.

"Im valuable huh. How come i'm so valuable all a sudden. I didn't seem valuable a couple of years ago" lincoln snaped. This didn't phase edgar one bit but she blew off as a joke.

"Come on lincoln that was a long time ago. i change a whole lot" edgar claimed with a gleeful tone.

"Come on, you freakin got me expelled from school!" lincoln stated.

"Oh yeah i did do that" the teen girl whispered under her breath. During the last week of lincoln's 8th grade year he was expelled for something edgar did. What started these chains of events was when edgar was caught skipping class by the principal. As result gave her a week of detention. Edgar convinced lincoln more like threaten to kick the hell out him if he didn't help with her plan. But ironically she doubled crossed him extremely bad. Edgar knew about the security cameras and so did lincoln but the young delinquent lied to him saying the camera shut off around a certain time. Of course edgar found a way to make lincoln believe her. When they did the deed she appeared visible to lincoln but not to the security cameras. He watched as the young demon spray paint the principal office. She wrote the message suck it bitch on the wall. Edgar told lincoln to hold the spray paint and run out first telling him she will be behind him. But that was obviously a lie.

"Yeah dude your a fucking liar not to mention a fucking traitor edgar". The green haired girl stopped when he said that. Edgar clenched her hands into fist in frustration.

" i changed why can't you see that" the 17 year old said through gritted teeth. She turned around to face lincoln.

He saw her eyes glow. Edgars eyes were now yellow almost like she had jaundice. The white haired teenagers eyes widen with fear.

"I am really trying to make amends with you lincoln" edgar screamed at him. "Everytime i call you hang up, everytime i see you in school you run the other way. I know i fucked up big time but i want to renew our friendship." Edgar explained giving faint smile.

"We tried to be friends and you turn me into your patsy" lincoln smirked.

"Okay we can try it again it will be different this time" she proposed the idea to lincoln who was so skeptical at this point. "Okay i will make you a deal" Edgar said. This peeked lincoln interest a little. The possibility of being screwed over was most likely the case but he was willing to hear her out.

"Im listening" he told her.

"Okay you will be my servant for a whole year. If you still don't like me after that year you can leave. If you do you can stay. Just remember you can leave anytime you want" edgar explained to lincoln. To be honest lincoln liked the proposition but was still unsure. But thinking about the situation at the moment lincoln desperately needed a friend. Anyone at this point.

" fine only because i needed a distraction from my everyday life." He coldy remarked.

"Okay good you won't regret it. But first i need you to come closer" edgar told him as she took off her trench coat. Revealing she was wearing a black shirt and black liquid latex legging. Lincoln blushed trying not to stare at her. He shyly moved closer toward her, she motion him to come closer and closer until lincoln was like a foot away from the demon girl.

"Good now get on your knees" edgar ordered.

"What why on my knee" lincoln asked.

"BECAUSE I SAID" edgar yelled. The restrained lincoln complied with her demands and got on his knee. At that moment he felt extremely uncomfortable being on his knee this close to someone especially a girl.

"Okay what i'm about to do is gonna hurt"

"It can't be worse than a dislocated arm" lincoln shyly jokes.

"I am going to heat up a stamp until it is glowing hot then i'm going to place it on your chest. In the location where your heart is" edgar explained to him as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Your going to brand me like cattle fuck no" lincoln protested. Edgar groan not wanting to deal with the arguing.

"Lincoln if you don't do it i will personally throw you in the pit of fire. We both know in hell everyone still feels pain. You will burn forever. You know i will personally sit in enjoyment as i watch you burn" She threatened in a demonic voice. The white haired boy realised he didn't really have a choice. Branding someone is a symbol of someone possessing another person as if they were objects aka a slave not a servant. But lincoln picked one of the two evils and decided to get branded.

" Okay edgar i choose branding" lincoln responded in a defeated tone. A smile formed on her face taking out a branding iron. The branding stamp was in a shape of a pentagram. Edgar made a flame appear in her hand. She them out the stamp in the flame until it was glowing hot.

"Okay no hard feeling right" edgar giggled.

But before lincoln could say anything else she quickly put the scorching hot branding iron on his chest. Lincoln let out a inhuman scream. After a moment of pain the branding iron was taken off his chest.

"Fuck, that shit hurts" lincoln cursed.

"I know but it will go away soon, but listen your not ready to die yet" she told him.

"What do you mean not ready to die yet?" Asked lincoln.

"Did you get judge by god or did you see jesus when you died before you came here" she questioned him.

"No i woke up here" he replied.

"Good you are just experiencing a near death experience. You see when you die your body is no longer working. Meaning your brain or heart is still active. Your probably in a coma for some reason. But that's beside the point i got a plan when you wake Up" Edgar explained.

Flash Forward a week later:

Lincoln was looking out the window as the car passed through house after house. His mother was at the wheel she turned to see her son looking the window.

"Sweetheart it's going to be okay" rita told him with a smile. The loud boy turned to his mom with a look on uncertainty.

"I don't know if i feel comfortable staying at someone's house for a while. Plus i told you about this girl before that she framed me for a thing i didn't do" lincoln said.

"Look me and your father are sorry that we didn't believe you about the whole vandalising thing. But i know her mother for a long time and she told me edgar has changed" Rita claimed. Lincoln rolled his eye then returned to looking out the window. At the same time edgar is in her bedroom cleaning it up for lincoln's arrival. The 17 year olds room is what you would call gothic. A red carpeted floor , the walls and ceilings were red. Her bed, curtains, furniture was the color black. Unknown to edgar her mother was standing in the doorway.

"Huh this is weird you usually don't clean your room especially when family, friends or company comes over. I usually have to yell at you to clean it" she laughed.

"I decided to clean up a bit because it started to bother me" edgar claimed but her mom smirked not believing a word she said. Outside the loud family van pulled up in front of the lee residence house. The house was completely painted black. The roof was black,the exterior walls were black even the front porch was black.

"Oh ha ha she still gothic as ever. Lucy would be in paradise " rita joked but lincoln didn't think it was funny.

"Mom how do you know these people" he asked her.

"Well i met annabelle when i was in high school during a student exchange program. I went to germany for about a semester" She revealed. Annabelle came out of front door with edgar at her side. Annabelle was wearing a black hobble skirt and a black shirt. Edgar on the other hand put more effort into her appearance. She wore black eye shadow, candy apple red lipstick on her lips. Her clothes consisted of black boots,fishnet stockings and a black dress with a white polo underneath it with the collar showing. Rita and lincoln got out of the van. The mother of 11 was met with a hug from her longtime friend. Lincoln and edgar just stared at each other not saying a word to one another. Annabelle noticed this and got a idea.

"Um rita dear did you bring lincoln stuff" she asked her giving a wink and a nodd. She understood annabelles message.

"Oh yeah i did you mind helping me getting it" rita asked.

"Well of course" annabelle agreed. The two got into the van and drove away. This confused lincoln, his mom didn't forget his stuff. His bags were in the back of the van.

"Your mother know about the whole demon thing" edgar told him.

"Really" he blurted out.

"Yeah we need to set some boundaries or rules. Follow me" she order him. Lincoln nodded followed her. The two entered the house. Lincoln was immediately amazed at the inside of the house. The living room was beautiful the carpeted floor was red not to mention the ceilings and walls were red. The furniture was a deep blood red color.

"Um nice house edgar… wait a minute" lincoln said getting a idea in his head.

"What loud" she snapped.

" You were named after edgar allan poe weren't you?" The loud boy wondered.

" Well obviously yes now let go to the kitchen" edgar rudely answer continuing on to the kitchen with lincoln following her. Unlike the living room the color scheme was different. The walls and ceiling were black in addition the counters, stove, sink, refrigerator, table and cabinets were black. The floor was a light brown wooden texture.

" Take a seat lincoln" edgar said pointing towards the seat. Lincoln went over pulling out the chair and took a seat. Edgar went over to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"Okay you ready linc ha ha" she giggled.

"Um what's so funny ha" lincoln nervously wondered. Edgar's smile went away and was replaced with a frown when he asked her that.

"Its nothing im sorry im just nervous that's all" the demon said.

"Wait why you still talking in a american accent. You said your german right? So why don't you speak how you normally speak" he insured her.

"Oh yeah right my bad sorry i been doing that for a long time it became a habit" edgar anxiously explained now speaking in her real accent. "You wanna just talk before we go over stuff" she ask lincoln.

"Um sure" he agreed. A smile appeared on her face.

"Lincoln loud age 16. Who loves comics but grew out of ace savvy into the Dc comics especially the batman comics. You still live with your parents and sisters" edgar said in a way giving lincoln's chills.

"How...how in the hell did you" but before he could finish the sentence he was interrupted.

"I know alot about you. From observing you at school and online. I know you developed traits from each of your sisters that make you little feminine. You see care about the well being of others. You have or had friends like clyde,ronnie anne, rusty etc. You know right from wrong. We both know you play by the rules most times which leave me with a question in my mind. Why did you still hanged out with me when we were younger if i was such a bully?" edgar asked lincoln with a crooked smile on her face. At this moment the boy was starting to feel uneasy and nervous.

"Well i don't know i was scared of being beaten up by you if i was to leave you" he quietly replied but just loud enough for edgar to hear him.

"Funny you been threaten once or twice hell many time by your siblings and other people before. Then why am i different? You couldn't have just ignore my threats and left. Ahh i bet i know why,I think you used me as a substitute for luan." She confidently stated at the same time getting up from her chair.

"Okay first of all that is not true" lincoln argued.

"Really lincoln than why do you like no Obsessively love batman now? Is it because batman remind you of yourself with a disguise. Does the infamous joker reminds you of luan and the jokers comedic sick crimes is a reference to her devastating april fools pranks" edgar explained her theory. Lincoln sighed covering his ears not trying to hear the demonic teens theory which was sadly true.

"Covering your ears won't work. The truth will haunt you no matter what. I know why you still haven't asked to stop being the servant the moment you found out you weren't actually dead. If you hated me so much you would have left the second you got back. Admit it you missed me but your still mad that i framed not mention left you". The green haired to told him with a sympathetic voice. By this point lincoln had tears coming down his face. Edgar walks around the table to lincoln and wrap her arms around the crying boy.

"I fucking hate you edgar" lincoln sobbed.

"You don't mean that you never did" edgar replied in a soft tone of voice.


	3. Chapter 3: serious reservations

Lincoln was in his room that edgar prepared for him shortly before his arrival. He was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Lincoln thinking about his life at this point.

" I can't believe after all this time she came back. Now she was my bully and now she's my soon to be master" lincoln said to himself. "Edgar read me like a damn book i mean it's kinda cool but also sherlock holmes level creepy" he added. Without warning edgar open the door causing the loud teenager to quickly sit up. This made her a little suspicious.

"What were you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm doing nothing!" lincoln replied.

"Whatever follow me to the backyard i'm giving you your first task" edgar commanded him. Lincoln got up and proceeded to follow her to the backyard. Lincoln didn't say a word. The two walked out the back door into the surprising large backyard. Lincoln saw in the distances a large hole had been digged.

"Um what's with the hole" lincoln wondered.

"Lincoln,lincoln, lincoln loud". Edgar said as she put her hands behind her back. "Remember in middle school how i kept saying i hated your clothing style".

"Um yeah" he acknowledged.

"Well i meant it. It meant all of it. I know i said i was kidding when i clowned on your clothes but that was a lie. So your going to get rid of them!" She smiled and began to jump up and down clapping her hands. It took the white haired boy a moment to comprehend the situation.

" What the… are my clothes in that pit" lincoln shouted.

"Ha ha yes snow bunny plus its is douse with so much gasoline. So much delicious easily ignitable gas " edgar laughed.

"What the hell ed what is wrong with you? Your fucking crazy, Like luan crazy" the 16 year old remarked. Lincoln was prepared for edgar to freak out on him but weirdly enough it didn't happen. She just smiled at him as she slowing walked closer to him.

"Silly Loud, did you forget i'm your master" edgar reminded him in a seductive tone. Lincoln wasn't sure what to do. Was he to make a run for it or stay where he was at.

"A slave is supposed to trust his master no matter what. If the slave breaks the rules he will be punished severely." edgar wrapped her arms around lincoln neck which resulted him to blush.

"No i'm not burning my damn clothes. I wore the same style since i was eight years old, i'm not changing" lincoln protested. The gothic girl's smile disappeared into then reappeared into angry scowl but quickly turned back into a smile. Edgar took a step back from her servant. She reached into her pocket taking out a black juul e cigarette. The 17 year old suck on the device and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well sadly i got to punish you. Get the fuck inside" edgar angrily shouted. At the loud house lynn was outside in the backyard. The 19 year old was shooting a pellet rifle at a piece of cardboard that was cut out in the shape of luan. "You bitch i hate you luan. Yeah i fucked up with convincing everyone lincoln was bad luck that one time. But what you did luan was fucking heartless!" lynn muttered to herself as she reloaded her weapon. Unknown to the furious brunette her psychotic sister was watching in guilt from the kitchen window.

"I need to fix this as soon as possible" luan said to herself.

"Yeah you definitely should john wayne gacy". She quickly turned around to see luna sitting at the table texting on her phone.

"Im not a killer clown you fucking bitch" luan insulted under her breath. It was loud enough for luna to hear luan's comment about her. The musician next got up from the table and angrily walked up to her. Luna violently push luan up against the wall catching the comedian by surprise.

"LOOK YOU UNFUNNY LUNATIC FREAK. COWARDS SAY STUFF UNDER THEIR BREATH. IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY. SAY IT TO MY FACE.UNLIKE LINCOLN I WON'T JUST YELL AT YOU. I WILL MAKE YOU PICK YOUR TEETH OF THE FLOOR!!!" she threaten her younger sister.

"Luna stop, let her go she not worth it". Luna looked over her shoulder to discover lori standing in the entryway to the kitchen. Luna let go of luan after doing so left the kitchen. Lincoln is in a dark basement with no windows to the outside. The only source of light was a light bulb hanging from the middle of the ceiling. Lincoln's was lying on his back with his hands tied. His feet are propped up, tied and bound on a wood chair. Edgar was standing over him with a cane in her hand. She had a look of anger mixed with regret.

"Damn it i hate doing this but you drove me to this point" edgar blamed the tied up loud teenager.

" My fault? No you told me to burn my clothes. Come on that's going a bit to damn far" lincoln objected. This made demon even more furious. The 17 year old snapped her finger making a nearby speaker to play. The song that was currently playing was the beginning of personal jesus. Without warning edgar struck lincoln hard on the soles of his feet. He let out a scream of pain. Once again the green haired girl hit him hard on the feet. Once more making lincoln to scream in pain. This went on and on for about five minutes. The soles of his feet were bruised, scarred and a little bloody. Lincoln was crying from the extreme pain coming from his feet.

"Quit that bitch ass crying. You did this to yourself lincoln loud! Now i'm going to give you a second chance don't make me pissed because next time it will be your hands got it" edgar threatened. The terrified Lincoln quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"good" edgar replied in a cold manner. She untied his hands and feet. He made a attempt to get back up in his feet but failed because of the pain. The demon girl walked over helping him up. They made their Way back outside back to the pit. Edgar threw lincoln down hard on to the grass. She then threw a box of matches including a balled up paper at the injured boy.

"Use the matches to catch the paper ball on fire so you can throw it in the pit" Edgar instructed. Lincoln slowly grabbed the paper ball and match box. He open it up taking out a match stick. With only one try lincoln managed to light the match stick. The frighten teenager immediately caught the ball on fire and threw it into the pit causing a huge fire to ignite.

" There, that's better snow bunny. Now we can go shopping for new clothings" edgar stated will joy in her voice. She looked back down at her servant to see tears rolling down his face.

"Ow it hurts, it hurts" lincoln whined as he massaged his feet to stop the pain. Edgar got down to his level and hugged him.

"I know it hurts but i had to punished you. You wouldn't listen to my commands. You think i wanted do that to you. Obviously no. If you do what i say i will reward you if you don't will punish you lincoln. Don't make me do this again i'm begging you". The devil girl explained in a compassionate way. About a hour later lincoln was in his bed doing the same thing he did earlier that day.

"Why didn't i just listen none of this would have happened" he told himself covering his eyes with his hands in the process. The bedroom door open, lincoln quickly removes his hands from his eye to see it was edgar. She had her hair straighten. Edgar wore black eyeshadow with bright red lipstick on her lips. She had on a white Abbington Blouse With a tight black pencil skirt.

"Hey linco i just came to do something" she told him.

"Hey how are you, need anything?" lincoln asked.

"Actually yes i ... i ...want you to..to get on your knees in front of me. NOW!" she stuttered. Without any questions or objections lincoln got up then proceeded to get on his knee in front of her. "Good now lower your eyes and be quiet. You will speak when spoke to got it" edgar instructed him. Lincoln slowly nodded his head. "Are you willing to serve me until the day you make your final decision" she asked the kneeling loud.

"Yes" he softly replied.

"Do you trust me?" edgar questioned him.

"Yes" lincoln once again answered. She reached into her shirt pocket taking out a black leather collar with a sigil of baphomet on it.

"Bend your neck so i can't put this on you" she told him. Lincoln lowered his head exposing his neck. Edgar bent down then put the satanic themed collar around his neck.

"Lincoln look at me" she ordered lightly slapping him on the cheek. Lincoln glowly raised his head looking directly into edgars eyes. "You belong to me until april 2nd of next year. Okay we will setup the rules tomorrow okay" the green haired teen explained as she stood back up.

"EDGAR EVE AND JOY ARE HERE" annabelle yelled from outside the room. Edgar sighed looking back down at lincoln.

" i'm sorry for the inconvenience i got go hang out with family i will be back. You stay in the room for the rest of the night. The only time you go out is to use the bathroom" she explained giving him a pat on the head. After doing so left the bedroom closing the door behind her. Edgar was immediately confronted by two older girls. They both were wearing black duster trench coats. One on the left was eve. Eve had red hair she wore a tight leather leggings and a black shirt. While the other girl who was joy. She had blue hair and wore a black cotton catsuit. Unlike edgar they both didn't have a german accent but a british accent.

"well well look at our little cousin miss edgar lee" joy smirked. Eve took notice of edgar clothes.

"Hey eddie why you dressed like that. I thought you hate dressing professionally" she wondered.

" Well… i just um" edgar stuttered.

"Wait didn't auntie say that you got yourself slave. A boy with white hair?" Eve giggled.

"Oh its lincoln loud the one who got away the one you obsessed over" joy commented.

"Yes lincoln is now my slave so fucking what. I'm not obsessed with him" edgar argued.

"Well not obsessive more like madly in love" eve proposed. This made edgar blushed heavily.

"Im not in love with my slave" edgar said gritting her teeth.

"Jeez eddy we were only playing. We all know you obsessed over him because you feel guilty for framing him. So come on little cousin the movie is about to start. It's your favorite cannibal holocaust" joy said. A huge smile formed on edgar face.

" FUCK YEAH" she shouted with excitment.


	4. Chapter 4: Poor Dunce

Edgar stared at lincoln who sat on the other side of the table. He wore the same clothes from yesterday. Edgar had her hair into pigtails she wore a black cotton sweater and a red plaid skirt. The teenage girl looked at her new servant with a nervous expression on her face.

"Um lincoln it's time to set some ground rules. i will give you a paper copy of them later on" Edgar explained.

"Yes ed" lincoln calmly replied.

"Okay the main rules first you must be a gentleman to me you must know manners, edicate, decency and so on. In your case i wouldn't worry about that as much since you picked up most of these traits early on. Next thing is walking. When we go somewhere you must alway beside me or always be behind me" edgar stated.

Lincoln silently nodded his head in agreement. She continued on reviewing the rule she created.

"You should always tell me the truth no matter what. I will not tolerate a liar nor, false information. I deserve the truth…" edgar paused taking notice of lincoln's angry silent gaze. " You deserves the truth as well but, i will only tell you it when the situation calls for it" the demon added.

"Do i call you mistress edgar?" The loud boy asked with a cocky smirk on his face.

"NO! Don't ever call me that dont i mean it lincoln!" she said sternly at the same time blushing making lincoln's smile quickly disappeared. "You have no other master beside me. Nobody else only me got it" edgar strongly clarified. As the 17 year old went on explaining the her rules lincoln started to tune her out. The scene flashed to the day after he was expelled from his middle school. He got grounded to his room for the next 3 months but he didn't care so he snuck out anyways. Lincoln angrily walked down the sidewalk at around 8:30 at night. He saw up head flips food and fuel. The lights above the gas pumps illuminated the place from afar.

"Thank god flip's is still open" he told himself. Lincoln made a mad dash toward the place but soon slowed down when he caught a glimpse of a unwelcoming sight.

He saw edgar with two of her friends who were both girls standing near the entrance of the store. Rage quickly over took the white haired teenager. Edgar and her comrades saw him from a distance. Lincoln started making towards the trio.

" Hey if its little lincoln loud. Shouldn't you be in school. Oh right you got kicked out" edgar joke making lincoln grow more enraged.

"You lying double crossing bitch" lincoln cussed. This caught the three girls by surprise as they never heard him cussed before. But, it didn't phase them they just laughed at face.

"Well loud your a fucking idiot for believing me. Its so funny you always do what i say. Sometimes you get caught and i somehow find a way to escape punishment. I threaten you i say i will beat the shit out of you if you don't do what i say. Ha ha but, you always come back to me like your a lost puppy" edgar told him in a mocking tone.

"It really pathetic" one of the girls chuckled. Lincoln clenched his fist tighter as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"I never liked you loud. Your such a pussy, basically a my dancing and performing circus monkey. I like it when you squirm its so fucking hilarious" edgar confessed with glee.

"Now get the fuck out of my sight pussy" she insulted lincoln then spat in his face. The scene flashed to present with edgar yelling his name.

"Lincoln, you alright, you kinda dozed off ha ha" she chuckled. But lincoln didn't crack a smile.

" You want the truth from me fine i hate your pigtail" he confessed in a angry tone.

" ha ha i thought you liked them You told me yourself in the 6th grade" edgar nervously chuckled.

"Well yeah i did until the night you spat in fucking face" lincoln retorted.

"Oh your still mad okay i get it no more pigtails alright" edgar promised taking her hair out of them.

"Now you tell me the truth. Why so different, why the new personality , why do you like me now all if a sudden. You said yourself i was like a performing animal so why the change of heart?" lincoln demanded a answer. Edgar gave him a half smile in response to his question.

"Wow aren't you not listening to me? One of the rules is don't demand a answer from me. You ask questions and i answer them" the green haired girl reminded him.

"For, fuck sakes fine can you please tell me what made you like me" lincoln requested with annoyance in his voice. Edgar let out a irritated sigh not wanting to tell lincoln the reason why. But Decided to get it all over with.

" Okay it all started the next day you confronted me at flip's store" she said while scene flashed to a 15 year old Edgar in a car with her mom annabelle. She sat in the front passenger seat. Edgar had her hair up in pigtails she was looking out the window as the car passed by rows of houses.

"You seem happy today sweetheart did have a good day?" her mother asked.

"Yeah it was great except for having detention for the last week of school" edgar replied rolling her eyes at the same time. The car pulled up into the driveway. Annabelle turned the car off as her daughter got out of the car.

" yeah i can't wait for school to be over" the teenager shouted out with joy racing inside the house. Edgar walked into the kitchen sitting her book bag down on the table.

"Todays is a good day because i get to relive in my mind the moment when i saw that little losers…" edgar paused when she took notice of a white box with her name written on it. " what the hell" edgar thought to self as she walked over to the counter. A little folded note was tape to the side. The demon quickly grabbed it and unfolded it. Edgar started to read it out loud. " Dear edgar i didn't know how to tell you this. But i just wanted to tell you this. You see ever since clyde and my other friends left i was depressed until i met you. I know you picked on me alot but i kinda grew tolerant of it. Over the last few years i learned alot about you. Like your taste in music which is the following.Bauhaus, joy division, the cramps,marilyn manson, rammstein and KMFDM. I know your favorite books too. Bram stoker's dracula, a clockwork orange, the tell tale heart and the miraculous journey of edward tulane. Finally i know your favorite tv show which is Recess. I hope this get to you in one piece. I hope we dont forget about each other since we are going our separate ways next year. So this my gift to you enjoy. Happy early birthday from snow bunny". Edgar mouth dropped open in shock when she finished reading the letter. She then put the note in her pocket then proceeded to open up the box to discover something she wasn't expecting. It was here favorite books, cd albums and posters of her favorite bands. In the center of all the items is what appeared to be something folded in a black shirt. Edgar immediately grabbed the shirt and unfolded it revealing it to be a shirt with the recess character on the front. What the thing folded in the shirt was a recess dvd case. It was labeled recess seasons 1 through 6. She grabbed the box and retreated into her room closing the door behind her. Edgar sat on her bed as she stared at the box. "Poor dunces i spat upon that poor dunce" she said to herself. The scene flashforward to the present with a 17 year old edgar lee with tears running down her face.

" You see at that moment i realised i messed up. I desperately tried to call, text and message you but i wasn't able to. I kinda became obsessed to make contact with you to make things right. I was transferred to royalwoods high my second semester of my freshman year. I saw this as my chance but you gave me the cold shoulder i understood why" edgar confessed.

Lincoln forgotten about the whole birthday gift thing until now. A couple of days before he was framed for edgar's stunt he prepare a box full the thing she liked. Then went to her house and sat it on her pouch. Lincoln even remember what he wrote in the letter. He was trying to figure out what the hell was he smoking when he wrote it. I mean edgar was nothing but a bully to him. Most time when lincoln hung out with her and looked like he was enjoying himself it wasn't actually real. He mostly pretending to please his friend. But there is one question that lingered in his head that he couldn't scratch. It was why did he kept being friend with her. At first he always thought it was because she was like a sister to him or a replacement for luan. Now lincoln started to doubt that theory.

" Tell me something were you lying about the whole one year thing" lincoln asked.

" Well kinda it's a yes and no. When a demon find a slave it is automatically for eternity. But since my mother knows your mom plus i begged my mother for this favor . I decided to give it a 1 year demo to see how this turns out" Edgar clarified.

"Oh okay" the white haired teen quietly said. Later in the evening lincoln was in his room. He was laying in his bed. Edgar filled his draws with cloths she personally picked out for him. The cloths were the colors black,red, purple and white. Some had logos of gothic bands. Like joy division or bauhaus. Lincoln was wearing a black shirt that said the cure written in white font. His pants were also black. He thought about earley with him and edgar. Lincoln kept remembering the day she spat in his face.

"Why did she spit in my face. More importantly why did she hate me" lincoln thought to himself. As the minutes ticked by the question started to gnaw at his brain it got to the point where it drove almost drove him to madness.

"I need a answer" lincoln said as jumping off his bed .

Open his bedroom door and quickly speed walk down the hallway. Once he made it to end of the hall he stood in front of a black door that had the letters E.L written in red. Lincoln was about to knock on the door he heard edgar speak through the door.

"Um lincoln you there" she wondered.

"Um yeah you heard me coming right ha ha" lincoln chuckled.

"Did you need something" she asked asked in a soft tone.

" um i just wanted to ask you something. It been eating at me for a while. I just wanted to know what did i do or done for you to hate" lincoln questioned. Edgar let out a sigh of regret.

"Don't take this personally but i hate your white hair with a passion" she confessed.

" You don't but why" lincoln demanded a answer.

"Um you just reminded me of someone, someone i wished never existed" edgar answerd.


	5. Chapter 5: loving you is complicated

Luan opened her eyes to see she was looking up at the morning sky. The 19 year old laid in the grass with empty vodka bottles laying next to her.

"Ah fuck what happened last night" luan moaned as she got up rubbing her temples. Her hangover made it almost impossible for her to think clearly. The brunette looked down to see the empty alcoholic beverages laying on the ground.

"Oh yeah !" Luan let out a regretful sigh. The scene flashback to yesterday afternoon. Luna had just arrived home from sam's house. She had a smile on her face the reason being is because luna didn't have work neither did her girlfriend. They jammed from 6am to 4pm.

" Brah that was a good session with my babe we even learned how to play werewolves of london in just one hour" luna said to herself while she walked up onto the porch with her guitar in hand. She opened up the door to find that all of her sisters were standing at the bottom of the stair with awestruck faces.

"Ahh hey dude what's going on" luna wondered. Lynn turned to her and answered her question.

"Well i think luan snapped" lynn repiled. The young musician raised a eyebrow at her sister answer.

"What you mean she snapped" said luna.

Lori began to explained what happen.

"Well about 10 minutes ago we were all sitting on the couch just watching jerry springer. Until luan came down stairs she didn't say nothing to us. We all didn't think nothing of it until we heard a loud noise followed by screaming from the kitchen" the eldest loud informed.

"Did she have a mental breakdown" luna suggested.

" I think so because luan was screaming stuff like you did this, look what you did or i wish i was never born. She was saying things like that. When we all went to investigate we discovered what she broke" lori added.

" It was mr coconuts. She had smashed the puppet to the point of beyond repair" lynn stated in a ashamed tone of voice. Luna didn't know what to say this was a huge red flag. Luan loved that thing as if it was a real person for her to just break wasn't right. Sure she messed up with the whole accidentally giving lincoln a heart attack but at least she didn't put him in the ground.

"Maybe i should go talk to" she suggested walking passed her sisters and up the stairs. When the 20 year old made it up top of the steps she immediately rushed to her bedroom that she shared with her comedic sister. When luna got to the door she found luan laying down on the floor with ashe tray beside her while she smoked a cigarette. She was flabbergasted at sight of her younger sister smoking. Luan made it very clear in the past that she hated the smell of cigarette smoke. In addition vowing never to put her lips on the end of a cancer as long as she lives. But the rock n roller didn't think that was the case anymore.

"Um lu-luan um when did you started smoking cigs" luna nervously asked. The prankster took a break from puffing on the coffin nail to look at her sister for a second before glancing up at the ceiling then blowing out a puff of smoke.

"Well miss rolling stone wanna be if you must know the answer i started today. To be accurate 9 o'clock this morning" luan jeered. Luna's heart skipped a beat when luan let out the short pretend laugh. She was used to her clown of the sister's wide smile following her belly laugh.

"I heard what you did to mr coconuts. Um mind telling me why you did it" luna nervously asked.

"Oh fuck brah, you mind me calling you brah or dude since you call everyone all the damn time. I did it because it symbolized the times when i use to laugh and pull jokes. It drove me crazy it reminds me of the moment i lost my brother" Luan explained in cold manner. Luna mouth drop open in shocked.

"Look luan just gave it sometime and lincoln would.." but before she could finish her sentences she was interrupted.

"Oh come on sis if you still see me as your sister. Lincoln wont forgive me. Even if he does it will probably be like 10 years from now ha i don't want that. Do you know what it's like to have a recurring thought harassing you every minute of the day for a whole week?" the 19 year old angrily questioned getting on her feet. Luna took a step back scared that luan will charge her.

"I swear to god its remind of that damn kendrick lamar song U for some reason. You ever heard that song lunes I like the second part of the most. But anyways like you said a couple days ago you know about making me pick my teeth off the ground. Well here's your chance i won't even fight back" she promised giving a toothy smile. But luna didn't take her offer. The jokester toothy smile turned into a frown.

"Huh i guess not. hell i was gaving you a free pass" luan scoffed.

" Luan i.. i didn't. look you had it coming!" luna argued. Luan picked up the ashtray then put out her cigarette.

"Well sister loving me is complicated thats why im moving out today. I already packed my bags they are already at benny's. No more jokes,no more puns, no more pranks" she stated in a defeated tone.

"Okay wait let's not be too hasty. Luan look we were all mad about what you did to lincoln. But we all want you to get help to manage your practical joke skills. You always go to far" lynn said standing in the doorway. Luan gave a little chuckle and shook her head.

" lynner lynner your getting your wish. You didn't want to see me. Didn't you say that at the hospital " she replied narrowing her eyes.

"Oh come on this is not fair what do you expect for me to say. You gave our little bro a heart attack i was mad but come on" the athlete stated.

"Huh so you weren't shooting at a piece of cardboard that was cut out in the shape of me?" luan sarcastically asked.

" You saw that" lynn whispered under her breathe.

"You know what, fuck it dont worry about it you all don't need me no more. Consider me gone if lincoln comes back or wants to know where i am. Tell him i will be living with my boyfriend and i won't bother him again "She said taking out her phone to check who texted her. "Ben is waiting for me outside well guess i see you later". Just as luan made her way towards the door lynn stepped in front of it blocking her way.

"Please luan i'm begging you. Lincoln's gone for god knows how long. We don't want you to leave too" she pleaded.

"Im sorry lynn but i can't stay in a house where i think my family hates me" luan said in a disappointed tone. Lynn moved out of the way luan walked out of the room and down the stairs. She saw the sadden faces of her sisters.

" Please keep in Contact with us from time to time" lori requested in a heavy hearted tone.

"We will see" luan responded as she walked out the door. The scene switches back to the present where luan is standing in benny's back yard.

"I moved out of my parents house i guess me and my sweetheart celebrated with booz. I guess the pirates life is not for me" she told herself. Unknown to the young women a snake was slithering towards her feet. The snake was green with yellow spots. Luan glaced down to discover it laying at her feet. Her eye widen in surprise as the reptile reminded her of lana's pet snake el diablo. Luan secretly hated that snake but never told lana that.

" Oh its a stupid snake" luan remarked.

"Oh but miss loud i'm not just a stupid snake" the serpent spoke. The 20 year olds turned white like a ghost. The talking snake robbed her the ability to speak.

"I wouldn't scream luan because if you do benny is going to come out to see what's the matter. When he does what are you going to tell him that a snake is talking to you. Either way i wouldn't waste your breath since ben is not home at the moment." the snake replied as it transformed into a person. He transformed into a young man that looked to be the same age as luan. His hair was green,his skin was pasty white. The man was a little bit taller than her wearing a blood red business suit with black dress pant and black dress shoes. He gave the loud girl a wide charming smile.

"Well it please to meet you my name is…"

" satan" luan blurted out.

"Ha ha that's funny, but no i'm not the devil but he is my grandfather though" the being laughed while luan on the other hand didn't crack a smile.

" Huh i thought you would be a wild woman. Why don't you perform for me hell says your one of the best comedians on earth " the demon asked still with a grin . A scowl began formed on luan face.

"Your not welcome here now please leave my boyfriend property" she demanded. The demon doubled over in laughter at luan threat.

"Oh my god says who you? I do what i damn please oh by the way i'm judas lee nice to meet you love" judas introduced himself sticking his hand out for a handshake but luan left him hanging.

"Oh well you can't please them all am i right?" the descendant of the devil joked. She let out a sigh of defeat then started walking to the back door. Luan entered the house into the kitchen where she found judas sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on the kitchen table.

"You know you shouldn't walk away from people who are talking to you it's bad manners" the demon taunted. Luan wanted to scream her head off . She didn't want to deal with this especially not from a demon.

"Okay shit i know how this is going to go. I see this in movies and books too many times. What do you want" luan demanded a answer after doing so she facepalmed.

"Wow we are getting to the nitty gritty i love it. Usually human ask me a hell of alot of question before i get to the."

"I DON'T HAVE PATIENCE AFTER A HANGOVER ESPECIALLY WITH DEMONS. I HATE YOU ALL WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!" luan snapped. Judas jumped a little when he was cut off by her. But instead of toning down his clownish behavior it made his smile grow bigger and wider into a toothy smile. Judas teeth were like sharks they were small and pointy. Luan irritated demeanor vanished as she got a good look at his monstrous teeth.

"You idiot don't i look similar to someone you know well not you i mean one of your sibling" judas hinted. Luan didn't understand what this monster was trying to say. The comedian desperately tried to remember all the friend her sisters had.

"Fuck luan think. Okay luna's friends are sam well girlfriend to be accurate and tabby. Lynn's friend are francisco, margo nope. Lincoln's friends clyde,rusty,liam, zach,ronnie anne and…" luan paused as one name came to mind. "Edgar, it was edgar lee." she whispered. The brunette slowly turned her head back to the smiling judas.

"Your..your… the" luan stuttered.

"Yeah i'm the older brother of edgar allan lee. But sadly she disowned me" stated judas only this time with a frown. At this point luan started to feel sympathetic toward the young man. She ironically knew how it felt to be disowned by a love one.

"Why did edgar disown you" luan wondered.

"Well growing up my father abused my sister and my mother but not me. Dad loved me so much to me he was well... .. my hero. Sadly he convinced me my sister was useless and wasn't a actual person. So i kinda started abusing her too only with insults. But when i went to live with my grandpa he told me the truth about my dad. I realised i made a mistake and tried to get apologised but edgar told me she denounced me in addition told me you were never my brother and never will be" judas explained as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry i will get out of your hair i just have to say this. Don't give up on your relationship with your brother. Do everything in your power to fix it. Don't let it end up like mine and edgars" he begged luan while tears rolled down his face. Luan didn't know what to say she just slowly nodded her head in agreement. Meanwhile at edgars house she was i her room asleep i her bed. The door opened revealing it to be a shirtless lincoln. He was preparing breakfast but got it dirty in the process. Edgar was awaken by the sound of the door opening. She pretended to be asleep as she wanted to see what he would do.

" Wow her room is beautiful" lincoln whispered. Edgar smile at her servants complement. Lincoln noticed near the corner of the room a piano. He walked over to the piano and took a seat. Edgar slowly sat up to see what he was doing.

" what is my little snow bunny going to play for me" she wondered. Lincoln began to play the piano once he did edgar immediately frown as she realised the song he was playing. It was the song jesu,joy of man's desiring. As the song continued edgar started to hear disembodied screams of a little girl followed by a man screaming back at the girl.

"LINCOLN STOP IT" edgar screamed in a deep demonic voice. This quickly caught lincoln's attention. He stopped playing turning around to face the disturbed demon.

"Wh-what's wrong eddy" he asked in confusion.

"Never play that fucking song again i swear to god if you do i will beat you for a whole damn week non stop every hour" edgar threatened.

" Why is it because it's a christmas song " lincoln suggested.

"No it's a song the man with the white hair played and listen to all the time" she answered.

"Okay yesterday you were vague about the man with the white hair. Who the hell is the person your talking about" lincoln desperately asked.

"It's a long long painful story" edgar replied.


	6. Chp 6:Sympathy for the devils grandchild

I wouldn't say i had a perfect life matter of fact i didn't. My name is edgar allen lee and im currently 17. What were you expecting some shit like my name was edgar allan poe. Well sorry to break it to you i'm not a writer let alone a dude. Yes i'm a female more importantly a demon. My parents were and still are demons from hell. My mother's father is the all powerful lucifer or satan, but to me i called him by a different name, it is grandpa. Moving on with the story my mom's name is annabelle the weird thing is my mom never had a last name she was called annabelle similar to how my grandfather is just called satan. Demons in hell can also have last names if they requested one. There was this particular devil called allan lee. Ah my dad, my father. Who knew i would soon grow a hatred for the damn man. My mother wasn't born like others hellish creature but was created. she was made a german for some odd reason. Maybe gramps liked germans i could see why. They have a cool accent, their language is interesting. My dad on the other hand was british demon. But anyways back to my story, my parents married young to be specific age 16. They afterward decided to live on earth. I love my mother with a passion but dad on the other hand i despised. What i hated most about him was his stupid white hair and his chipped tooth. So a little bit of information about me, I was born on earth that's part obvious. The location berlin germany. My mom thought it would be like the perfect place to live. My family knew the language well only my mother,brother and me knew the german language. My father was taught himself german amazingly he spoke it fluently in only one year.

My older brother was 3 years older than me. His

name is judas. He wasn't a traitor, actually he had a personality not to mention behavior of a saint. Hell take away the demonic traits and judas could be considered angel. My dad loved judas more than me sadly. Allan hated my guts with a passion for some reason i will never know the answer to. Allan lee was not a good man. He would demand stuff, scream and yell not mention throw things. He even became physical with his own wife and daughter. The earliest memory of my fathers abuse was him talking down to my mother like she wasn't worth to spit in his direction. He called her on a daily basis the most filthiest names under the sun. For example he would call my mom a whore if dinner was

late. If she got something right like a question on jeopardy. Allan would scream at my mom saying she cheated afterwards calling her a dumb bitch. I wasn't spared the name calling either unfortunately. My dad's nicknames for me were not pleasant. They went along the lines of scum, ingreat, disappointment, filth or a dirty pest. What made me even angrier was that my asshole of parent did not do that to his pride and joy judas. No if there was a situation where judas fucked up like throwing a rock or baseball at a neighbors window car. Or got a big fucking F on a report Judas would get a stern talking to by dad, nothing more nothing less. While me on the other hand if i did something a petty as accidently break a vase or use a cuss word let's just say it never ended well. The belt was the perfect punishment in allen's eye. The bastard alway wore a belt that had on each end a silver hawk talon. I hated that fucking belt so much. For one the worthless son of a bitch wore it so proudly. The other reason was it felt so cold , so sharp and painful when it hit my bare skin. For some reason it hurt worse when the talon hit my hands when i tried to protect myself from the beatings. My mother wasn't a pushover not at all. She always spoke her mind in addition could fight back if needed. But when it came to her husband good old mommy annabelle the daughter of the great and powerful lucifer himself was submissive and scared of my dad. I know what your thinking, you guys are demons you guys aren't even alive why are you scared to get hurt? Well let me tell you something every creature evil or good. Alive or dead in the afterlife have same feeling of emotions they had on earth. For example all the damned souls still feel bad emotions and bad feelings they experienced in life. People in heaven feels joy and happiness. But anyways from the moment i could talk and walk i was scared of my dad. The day i turned 12 my feelings of terror transformed into pure hate. There was a rabbit that used to visit my family garden every day. It was a white rabbit its hair was soft and fluffy. When i picked up the rabbit i saw the fur on its stomach was black. But the rest of the rabbit's fur was pure white. The white reminded me of snow in the winter my favorite session. So i gave it a name I named it snow bunny. About the week after naming the rabbit i discovered it was a boy. Everyday before i would leave for school i would give him a carrot. I thought it was cute when he nibbled on the huge carrots i gave him. Everynight i before i would go to bed i would see snow make his way into to the garden. I would give him a carrot. I did this for about 6 or 7 months and let me tell you that those months was the best period of time in my life i could say that i was truly happy. But sadly it ended terribly . It was a friday afternoon. I loved friday's because the next day was the weekend. I happily walked into my house throwing my book bag down by the door. I next entered the kitchen still with a smile on my face. When my eye caught sight of the kitchen table my jaw dropped open in shock. The sight made me sick to my stomach. What i saw was snow lying dead on the kitchen table. "No,No,No snow" i shouted as i started to cry. I went over to snow as i desperately tried to wake him not wanting believe he truly dead. "You little pest. You don't deserve happiness ha ha". My eyes grew wide like saucers when i heard that statement coming from a familiar voice. It was my dad's voice. He said his comment in the most coldest , heartless, cynical tone i have ever heard. I didn't give that bastard the satisfaction of seeing me cry. Later that evening i buried my pet who was my best and only friend. It was raining but i didn't care i was too angry. I luckily had a shoebox lying around in my room. I picked a lot of red roses from the garden. I surrounded my deceased pet with the beautiful red flowers. I dug a hole about five or four feet deep. The rain began to come down harder as i paused to take one finally look at snow. He seem to be at peace, i envied him. He didn't have to worry about pain,suffering or any abuse from others no longer. But me i had to continue on living with that mother fucker allan. I do unless i did something about it and i did. I put the shoe box cover on then cautiously proceeded to put the box in the ground. Next i picked up the shovel and began putting the dirt back into the hole. I took my time burying snow. After i put the last pile of dirt in the hole

i laid a carrot on his grave. I thought of the things my father did to me. I had no good memories of him. I hated the fact that my mother lied to my grandfather, saying everything's okay. I mean he is the devil, he had the ability to read minds and other supernatural shit. The reason he didn't use it on my mother to see of she was telling the truth is a mystery to me. " It's time i end the madness once and for all" i said to myself. I reached into my pocket taking out my phone. I dialed in a number i memorized a long time ago but never called. I pressed call next put the phone up to my ear as i heard on the other line pick up.

"Grandpa, i..i need to tell you something" i choked trying to hold back the tears.

"Baby girl whats wrong" He demanded a answer from me.I explained to my grandfather what my dad has been doing to my mom and me. I told him about the belt, i told him about the beatings, the insults and threats and allen did to my bunny. My Grandpa loved only a few things in the universe . One, people who are sinner and are being punished by his hands in Hell. Two himself and three his daughter and grandchildren. Still to this day he blame himself for not being there to save me from the hell my dad put us through. My gramps was busy a lot with the whole running hell thing i think it kinda answers my question i had earlier. But It didn't take long for him to confront my dad. What had happened was after i called him he came to berlin that same evening. Before coming to the house he took care of some business at the bar where allen went to each night. Here how that went down:

Lucifer stood outside the bar that was named deutscher schäferhund. The devil wore a long sleeve white collared shirt with a red tie in addition a waistcoat. He wore black plant and black dress shoes.

"Mother fucker hitting my granddaugher and my little girl. Tell her to my face got me looking like a fool" lucifer muttered as he entered the packed bar. Across the joint he could see allen laughing to himself in a sitting booth with a beer in his hand. What prevent the devil at that point from beating the hell out of the low life was the big crowd of people in front of him that block his way. But lucifer used this to his advantage. The more people the less witnesses. Well it worked in this situation because people at this time of night in a bar would be drunk as hell. He disappeared and next reappeared beside his daughter's abusive spouse. Satan grabbed allan by the shirt yanking him out of the seat catching him by surprise. The beer bottle fell out of his hand shattering onto the floor. The fallen angel gave the abuser multiple punches to the face.

"you lowlife piece of shit, you touch my daughter. But you hit a innocent child." lucifer screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the bar who stopped what they were doing to see what was happening. The bartender who looked like one of those stereotypical saloon keepers you see in old wild west movies. A black and red striped waistcoat over a white long sleeve shirt. The man wore black pants with apron around his waist. The bartender jumped over the counter to go to allens aid but he when he tried santan grabbed him up by the neck then proceed to throw him through a window. He started to give allen blows to the stomach ending with a hard uppercut to the chin which result him to fall to floor. The devil wasn't yet done with the assault. The ruler of the underworld proceeded to kick allan hard in the face, stomach and groin. At this point the man's face was bloodied and bruise with some broken bones. Lucifer grabbed a nearby wooden stool smashing over the body of demon. The place was got quiet there was no more shrieks,no gaspings,no chatter just unnerving silents.

But their awestruck faces said it all and even confusion. Allan had a wound from his head causing a pool of blood to perform around his head.

"You wanna hit someone you fucking punk. Hit me, hit someone who can fight back" the devil shouted in a demonic voice. He next turned to the crowd who jumped in fear when they saw his pure black eyes.

"Go ahead call the police i will fight them to" lucifer stated as he left the bar.

My grandpa … was my hero. Sure the devil is evil and hates everybody but he loves his family. Also. Let me it clear so i dont confuse you, i can transform into anything i want to if i get hurt really bad i can't die. But possesed how you call vessel, same characteristics of a human but i still have my demon ability. The only downside is that in the vessel im more sensitive to pain and i can also die. My grandpa had it so people do become suspicious. But let's get back on track with the story.

After beating my dad to a pulp he came to the house. I saw gramps walk through that door with my father's blood stain on his shirt i knew it was over. I slowly got off the couch and walk over to him giving him a hug. My grandpa gave my mother a death glare.

"I'm so disappointed in you. When were you going to tell me that he beat my little edar with a belt With a hawk talon attached to it. You let this go on and didnt tell me what allan did. But what makes my blood boil is that you allowed the bastard to kill her bunny if that wasn't bad enough displayed it on the kitchen table"

grandpa scold my mom who didn't say a word in her defense. My father was taken back to hell where he was personally tortured by grandfather for all eternity. My brother went into my grandpa custody until he turned 18. I was allowed to stay with my mom who i gradually started losing respect also trust for as the years went by. On the anniversary of when i found snow which was my birthday. Me and my moved to america the place was she chosen to move to was a quiet town where the crime rate was low with a decent population. The place was royal woods michigan. It was kinda too late to finish elementary school education here since it was the end of the school year. So In august I started my 6th grade year i was enrolled at royalwoods middle school. I arrived by bus in the morning. I actually had a smile on my face when i walked in the building. It felt weird to me to hear people talking in only english. Luckily i knew the english language but my accent was amature at best.

I walked into my homeroom class. I was so happy, i was getting a fresh start. No more being alone, no living in fear but most importantly no more seeing my dad stupid white hair. But i was dead wrong my smile quickly disappeared from my face. I saw Across the room sitting by the windows was a young boy. This boy wore blue jeans with a orange polo. But what catch my attention was his snow white hair which reminds me of allan. I saw the boy smiled, it was revealed he had a chipped tooth like my dad. As the hours,days, weeks and even months went by i grew a hatred for this kid. He wanted to be my friend i said yes. But my motives was to abuse and torment him like my dad did to me. The boy was Lincoln Loud.


	7. Chapter 7: lincoln meets mary jane

"So you like the breakfast i made" lincoln asked with a smile. Edgar looked up from her plate and smiled back at him.

lincoln gave a little chuckle as he swallowed some bacon.

"Yeah i learned it while watching my dad cook when i was younger. So edgar i.." lincoln paused.

"Yes" edgar answered.

"Never mind" he said.

" No you tell me the truth remember" the demon demanded an answer.

" i was going to say that i'm sorry" lincoln apologized lowering his head in shame.

"Sorry for what?" edgar inquired.

"Not giving you a chance to explain yourself" the white haired boy responded.

"Don't be, it's my fault i wouldn't want to talk to someone who betrayed me and spit in my face" she told him giving him a half smile.

"So let me get this straight. You hated me because i reminded you of your asshole of a dad?""Yes look i can't explain how sorry i am with what i did. I just snapped when i saw you But" before edgar could finished her explanation lincoln interrupted it her.

"Please it's alright eddy its alright i get it. I know it wasn't acceptable or justifiable but i get it" Lincoln insured her. Tear started to form in the teenage girls eyes.

"I just feel like i don't have a actual family."

"Yeah since your mom didn't protect you and your brother didn't either not to mention your dad loved him more" he replied as he saw edgar wipe her eyes.

" yeah the only people i can call family is snow and my grandpa. But the devil is always busy and snows dead and i can't go to heaven to see him. I just have so much bottled up anger" the green haired girl explain gritting her teeth and tightly clenching her fist. Lincoln could see the sadness even the frustration in the young girls eyes. He felt bad for this her. Edgar never actually had happiness growing up. He wanted to give her some sort of closure or something to let out that anger.

"Edgar i have a idea" he proposed.

"What is it" she asked with widen eyes.

"I-i wa-want you to punch me in the face" lincoln stuttered. Edgars smile letting out a laugh.

"What... hell no I'm not going to do that" she giggled.

"Why not you said you have bottled up anger why not release it on your faithful and loyal servant lincoln loud" lincoln playfully said.

" ha ha you realized I'm not going to beat up my one and only servant. Especially if i abused him for years on end." She smiled. The louds smile turned into a frown which began to make edgar a bit uneasy.

"Okay i'm going to give it to you straight. If you don't hit me and don't find a outlet for that anger it's not going to end well. Since i look like your dad who abused you since you was 4 not to mention you bullied me severely in junior high. It more likely your going to hurt me very very bad" the green haired devil lowered her head in Shame realising that he was right. Edgar didn't want to have a mental breakdown as result lashing out at lincoln. She had a psychotic break before and it wasn't good.

"Oh you got a point. Okay i guess i will do it" edgar agreed slowly getting up from her chair. Lincoln did the same. She slowly walked up to lincoln with a clenched fist Edgar closed her eyes. In a split second her fist made contact with his right eye. Lincoln stumbled back in pain hold in eye in the process. Edgar covered her mouth with her hand trying to conceal the sound of her shrieking. Lincoln noticed this thinking it was out of the ordinary. He never heard his friend shriek it seem odd she alway got into fights even with guys never once did she do that.

"Sorry" edgar quickly apologized

"Yeah that surprisingly helped a lot snow bunny" she said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Wait you called me snow bunny right. Why do you call me the same name as your pet. But i look like your dad Why is that?" The loud boy desperately wanted a answer. The green haired girl took a seat right next to her servant.

"Oh that well with my pet snow i felt a sense of peace, like i wanted for a change and loved in a friendly way not romantically" edgar clarified.

"Um okay that make sense guess. why would you have a romantic relationship with a animal. So You still talk to your brother" he nervously laughed.

" To be honest with you lincoln i don't have a brother. I disowned judas" edgar confessed with a bitter tone.

"You did?" Lincoln looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah he tried to apologized for not helping me not to mention mentally abusing me as well. I didn't want his apology . I didn't want to recognize that clone of allan as my one and only brother" she coldy told lincoln. Edgar scowl turned into a grin making the 16 year old raise a eyebrow.

"You know my little slave i mean friend. You and i are alike" the demon girl said with a smile . Lincoln sat back down in his seat holding his bruised eye.

"We are?" Lincoln wondered.

"Yes think about it. We both have unnatural colored hair and have a siblings that betrayed us. Ha it's a match made in heaven but in this case a match made in hell" edgar proudly claimed.

"Oh your right" he noticed snapping his fingers.

"I know i am oh by the way what time is it" she queried. Lincoln looked down at the watch on his wrist. His eye grew big just as he discovered what the clock read.

"It's 8:32 oh were...""Late for school" edgar finished the sentence.

"Yeah damn it i'm sorry i should have woke..." he quickly begged for her forgiveness but once again was cut off by his master.

"Nah its fine. to be honest i really don't feel like going today" edgar stated.

"You don't" lincoln raised the question.

"Fuck no!" she loudly argued making him jump a little.

"Oh do you even like school" lincoln asked

"Does it look like I'm a person who like school" edgar inquired in a satanic voice making her servants blood turn cold.

"Um maybe" boy answered in a uncertain tone.

"Ha ha you're such a dumbass" edgar giggled.

"Sorry hard to think with a blackened eye so what's the plans for today" lincoln replied trying to laugh off his edgars taunting response to his question.

"Hmm i'm thinking we could of have some fun" when she gave her answer lincoln heart skipped a bit. He knew when edgar said that it wasn't his exact idea of fun.

"What you mean because every time you said that something bad happens to me." Lincoln asked in fear seeing his master get up from the table.

"Trust me nothing bad is going to happen to you. No betrayals,no hitting,no embarrassment nothing"the lee Child assured him. She took two hair ties out of her pocket then began to up her hair into pigtails. Edgar gave lincoln a seductive looking smile. The loud teenager glanced down at the floor not wanting to look at edgar. Lincoln turned red.

" You trust me right?" edgar asked him in a child like voice. The blushing lincoln turned his attention back to her. She was waiting for his answer as if she was waiting for the results of an important test.

" Yes i..i tr-tr-trust you Ed. What you wa-wa want me to do?" lincoln stuttered in a soft tone of voice.

"Good little bunny. You should listen to the one who care so much about you" edgar thought getting up from the chair. She smirked watching lincoln trying to stop blushing. Edgars teeth turn sharp as razors,her eyes turn black as oil. A pair of horns protruded out of her head. Lincoln's eyes grew big as saucers as edgar leaned closer to near the side of his head so that her lips were extremely close to his ear. She began to whisper in a seducing voice.

"What i want you to do for me is go outside and wait in the car for me okay" edgar whispered. This cause lincoln's face to turned red like a strawberry,his heart began to beat like drum.

"Okay edgar" he quietly answered but ironically the demon couldn't hear it.

"What was that linc i couldn't hear you" edgar told lincoln to repeat the response.

" i… i sa-sa- said okay edgar" he stuttered this time a little louder. The lee's girl turned back to normal. Edgar took joy in seeing lincoln squirm in the chair she thought it was hilarious. The 17 year old then left the kitchen leaving lincoln alone with his thoughts. He quickly sprang out of the chair over to sink with his face still beat red. Lincoln turn on the cool water upon doing so he ran his head underneath the running water in desperate attempt to get rid of his redden face. Lincoln did this for about 30 seconds before turning off the sink. unknown to the white haired teen his master watched him do this from the entrance leading into the dining room. She quietly laughed at his personal humiliation.

"If you can handle the heat loud get out of the kitchen" edgar softly laughed. He went outside to her car parked in the driveway and waited for her.

"What the hell loud what got into you" lincoln said to himself. Meanwhile back inside edgar got dressed for the day. It wasn't nothing special it was a black shirt that said the cure with black pants to match. She walked into the living room where she encounter her mom sitting on the couch.

" morning sweetheart" annabelle greeted her with a smile. Edgar rolled her eyes saying good morning in return with obviously fake smile.

"Your late for school" the daughter of the devil added. The teen scoffed at her mother.

" huh thanks for to the tip. I will get there right away" she sarcastically said.

"Where's lincoln by the way?" annabelle asked.

"He's waiting outside in my car why" edgar demanded a answer from her mom.

" i wondered. Oh by the way after you get home you have a list of chore. The lawn need mowed,trash need be taken out, you need to go to the store we need stuff. The floors need swept and mopped" she listed them off the top of her head.

"Fine i will do it at when i get home" she let out a annoyed sigh. Annabelle looked at her daughter when she noticed something about her something she hasn't seen in awhile. Edgar had her hair in Pigtails.

" Oh my god you have pigtails i thought you hated them. Come to think about it you stopped wearing them shortly after you turned 13." She wondered.

"Well there back in style i gotta go bye my love you" edgar waved goodbye just as she walked out the door

walking to her car. She opened up the driver side door getting in.

"Okay you ready to go" edgar asked lincoln putting on smile. He just turned to her and nodding his head. She put the key into the ignition starting the car up. Edgar put the car into drive then made her way down the driveway onto the street. She floored the car speeding down the street.

"Where we going" lincoln wondered.

" were going to my hide away" edgar replied. Lincoln raised a eyebrow at her answer.

"Hide away?" he said confused.

"Yeah a place where i go where nobody knows well except for Shawna and leena" she revealed.

"Oh them" lincoln remarked in a bitter tone.

" Come on they are different now. Sure we are still bad kids but they kinda regret picking on you like i did. They realised that you were actually cool" edgar explained.

" ha ha sure bet you thought i was cool when you guys made fun of me. Including the time shawna's and lenna made out with their boyfriends in front of me a week after ronnie anne broke up with me . Saying and i quote this is why ronnie anne left you because these guys are real men not you." He told edgar.

"Look i promise you they won't do that anymore" the young demon swore.

"Oh okay" lincoln replied still feeling like that wasn't true. The rest of the ride there was silent. The two pulled up in front of small house. The house looked like it was one of those one room homes.It was built with bricks that were painted green. Lincoln noticed the door was painted a in a lavender color. The windows were boarded up the window frames were painted bright yellow. The yard was small surrounded by a chain link fence. Lincoln began to become suspicious because for one he was in a sketchy as hell neighborhood. Second the bright colors of the house compared to the others gave off a huge red flag. Edgar got out of the car while lincoln stayed not wanting to go inside.

"Come on lincoln lets go inside" edgar told him. Lincoln unwillingly got out of the car running over to her side.

" quit being a little bitch" she snapped.

" i'm not i don't wanna get robbed" lincoln hissed.

"Your not going to get fucking robbed" edgar argued.

"Now get your ass up there and knock on the door. And lincoln whatever you do don't touch shit" she ordered him pushing the loud boy forward. Lincoln cursed under his breath as he made his way up to the door. He violently knocked on the door after doing so it slowly opened revealing a young girl that was lincoln's age. The girl had brown hair with a black bandana headband around her head. The girl wore a white tank top with blue jeans. It was shawna one of his former tormenters.

"Oh my god its lincoln loud it been forever man" shawna smile extending her arm for a hug. But lincoln just stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Oh i see i get it" shawna reponsed understanding what lincoln was possibly feeling. Inside the little home looked to be bigger than it does on the outside. The rooms color design had a familiar look to it. Red walls and a black carpeted floor. On the right side of the room there is a huge black couch on the other side is a black futon. In the middle of the room was a black table. There was music being played from a nearby stereo. Lincoln could tell who the artist singing the song was. It was obviously marilyn manson how he know what manson sounded like. Simple lucy played him all the time. Lincoln felt two hands touch his shoulders from behind. Turning his head he saw it was edgar.

"Come on lincoln just go inside" she pleaded with him.

The 16 year old did as he was told and walked in feeling uncomfortable by the atmosphere of their clubhouse. Shawna shut the door as edgar entered inside.

" So did you find out that she is the granddaughter of the devil" the brunette asked lincoln.

"Yeah ed told you huh" lincoln suggested.

" Yeah she also told me about what happen with her dad" she added.

" Hey shawn i wanna chat with you in private"

"Sure ed"

The two went over to a nearby corner. Lincoln noticed a plate of brownies sitting on the table. Noticing that the two girls were paying no attention to him made his way over to where they were at. He licked his lips grabbing one of the brownie then taking a bite of it. Edgar and shawna were whispering to each other.

"So did you tell him you know why you actually picked him to be your servant" she asked the demon.

"No let's keep it that way. I will tell him the real reason one day" edgar told shawna.

"Oh i see" shawna replied. Edgar turned around to see lincoln inspecting a brownie. The green haired girls widen.

"LINCOLN DON'T EAT THOSE" she screamed at him making him drop the baked good. Edgar shot daggers in lincoln's directions. She marched over to the white haired lad who began to slowly back up until his back eventually hit the wall.

"Linc did you eat the brownies" edgar softly interrogated him with wrath in her voice. She didn't get a answers from him he just stared at her.

"ANSWER ME" edgar demanded an answer.

" I… i just ate one" lincoln answered

" i told you not to touch anything if you wanted a brownie you ask for it." She explained.

"Okay but i don't think i want anymore they stink like a skunk for some reason" the loud teen confessed. Edgar mouth dropped open in disbelief as she comprehend what he just said. She slowly turned to shawna who had a nervous smile on her face.

"Shawn don't tell me my servant ate brownies that had the prime shit. This what we do don't tell your mom shit" edgar growled.

"Yeah but i didn't think..well i okay here's the thing and don't get mad but i kinda used the spell all 3 of us use to make us get stoned faster and high longer for hours on end" shawna explained wiping sweat from Her forehead.

"Oh my god i'm about to lose it. The last time we ate edibles with the spell we were stoned for about 10 hours shawn. My mom doesn't even know i smoke weed. How am i going to explain to my mom that lincoln

got high" edgar yelled as she rubbed her temples.

"Come on eddy im a stoner im going to leave edibles around haha" the girl laughed.

"Hey edgar im think im rollin,rollin,rollin" lincoln sung with a smile. Edgar grabbed him by the shirt pulling him closer. She looked into his blood shot eyes, lincoln could she the anger in her face mostly because he saw her eyes turn black. Lincoln smiled at the angry demonic teen.

"Wow showing off your sexy black eyes" he remarked with a smile. Edgar let go off his shirt and her eyes turned back to normal.her cheeks started to blush red realising what her slave just said.

"What the fuck did you say" edgar blurted out.

"Sexy eyes you fucking satanic freak" lincoln said dropping to his knee in laughter.

"Damn it. Probably just some rambling he probably didn't mean it" edgar said with a hint of sadness in her voice.


	8. Chapter 8: Cold shoulder

Luan was once again alone at home. Benny was at work late again so she had down time to do absolutely nothing. She yet again slipped into one of her depressive moods. Luan was wearing black a shirt and pants. The young woman had a bottle of gin in her hand. Her hair was let down and in a mess. For the millionth time the voice of her little brother echoed through her head. Luan let out a loud bloodcurddling scream before taking a swig of her booze. Luan turn to the corner to see a mirror that her boyfriend been meaning to move. She saw the sight of of a broken soul with gin bottle in her hands. Luan's face changed into a angry scowl. The comedian hated what she had become and it was all because of stupid,dumb, reckless prank.

" It's all your fucking fault you just had to pull a prank" luan screamed at the mirror. Surprisingly her reflection replied back.

"It wasn't my idea it was yours. I don't know why your screaming at me, i mean chasing your brother with a gun haha psycho much" it reflection mocked her. The brunette got up from her chair without warning threw the bottle of grin at the wall. The liquor bottle shattered on impact.

"Your the psycho, you aint shit all you do is fucking talk make things worst. Your the reason why lincoln left. you promised you protect him. Your a sick, selfish,cynical, sinister and evil person. Your not funny i hate you i hate you" luan screamed at her doppelganger who was now smiling sinsterly at her.

"Those are the reasons why your brother hates you haha do you get it?" her twin started to laugh maniacally at her which made luan even more furious. Without warning she rammed her fist through the mirror. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what she had done. Luan began to feel the intense pain while she stared at her blooded cut up fist.

"Ow My fucking hand ow ow" luan whined as tears trickled down her face. The 19 year old dropped to her knee holding her injured hand. A few moments later luan heard the door opened. Thinking it was benny she got up making her way out of kitchen to meet him. Once luan entered the living room she discovered it wasn't her boyfriend but judas. Judas mouth dropped open at the sight of luans bloodied hand.

"Luan what the fuck did you do" he asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"I.. punched mirror my reflection what making fun of me so" luan trailed off. Judas took a step further catching a whiff of her breath that reeked of alcohol.

"Oh my god luan have you been drinking" he questioned. Luan gave a disturbed smile and replied with

"Yes i think i had two bottles of gin i don't really remember" she giggled. The laughter soon turned back into crying.

"Luan don't worry everything's gonna be okay" judas said inspecting her hand.

"Thank god theres no glass stuck in your hand. But we should clean it just to be on the safe side" he suggested. The two made their way into kitchen luan took a seat back at the kitchen table while Judas went over to the sink turning on the water.

"Luan come over here" judas told her. The teary eyed brunette got up making her way over to the sink. She ran her hand underneath the cold water.

"Jeez what the hell is wrong with you? Why on god's green earth would you punch a mirror. I know i wasn't here but i know for certain. your reflection wasn't talking to you it was a delusion" judas scolded her. Luan sniffled feeling more ashamed of her actions.

"I know judas but i don't know what to do about my life at the moment. I lost my little brother forever. I'm slowly coming to terms with that. i destroyed something beautiful thing" she stated. This immediately caught the demons attention as he turned off the sink. Judas snapped his fingers making a box of sterile gauze pad appear on the table. Luan went back to the table taking a seat.

"Luan have you been seeing someone. You know like a therapist or psychiatrist" he wondered.

"Well my parents suggested i see a doctor at this facility. They said that i get help or they get restraining order against me. But im scared that i'm going to be put on some pills that make me act funny. I cant talk to ben since he's gone all the time" luan explained to judas.

"But luan if you don't go there something like this will happen again. Don't suggest that they will automatically pump you full of drugs if you tell them your problems" he claimed.

"Your right but still if do get help what the point in doing comedy if it's going to a haunting reminder of my mistake" luan said. Judas wiped the cuts on her hand with one of the pads.

" I thought you were going to try fix your relationship with lincoln" judas wondered.

"I tried to call him like 50 times but he didn't answer. When that failed i tried texting him but that failed so here we are" luan answered. A roll of bandages appeared in judas hand. The young devil bandaged up her hand. He looked at the 19 year old to see all joy she had in her eyes was now gone.Judas felt sorry for luan i mean she pulled a sick prank on lincoln but what he did to edgar was worse. A idea popped into his mind at that moment. Judas didn't want to do it but at this point he had no choice. Lincoln's hands were tied to the basement ceiling by a rope. He was shirtless exposing his bare chest and back. Lincoln heard the door at the top of the stair open and slam shut. Someone was coming down stairs. His heart began to race knowing something terribles about to happen to him.Edgar came into his line of sight with a hostile look on her face. What she tightly grasped in her hand was a cat o' nine tails whip. Lincoln figured that edgar was going to flog him as a punishment. I mean it was obvious reason being was a lack of a shirt. She power walked over to him.

"So you had to eat the fucking brownies huh. You think its fucking funny huh linc" edgar asked. However before lincoln could a answer she hit him on his back. The 16 year old hissed in pain.

"Can we just talk" he proposed a alternative but was again struck on the back. The second hit was much harder and painful causing lincoln to scream.

"Hmm lets see i told you not to touch anything. But you did anyway due to that my mom found out that i smoke weed.Which resulted with me getting grounded for about 2 months. She broke my juul with a hammer right in front of me so…" edgar's voice trailed off as she once again whipped lincoln. The punishment lasted for a solid five minutes before the hell riser finally stopped.

"See where your stunts get you. Me punishing you" edgar berated him. She reach into her pocket taking out a pocket knife. Edgar got on a wooden stool that was in Close proximity to lincoln. With her knife the teenage girl cut the the rope that was tied to ceiling which resulted in her servant falling hard onto the concrete floor. Edgar stared at lincoln who was moaning in agony. Despite that fact the lee girl didn't care.

"Get your ass up. Go up stair and get ready because we're leaving soon. Were going to a party that my grandfather annual host at his mansion. I can't leave you here by yourself since you're obviously not trustworthy. I'm certainly not going to miss it because of a screw up like you" she made the evening plans clear to lincoln. He proceeded to curl up into fetal position.

"Cry like a bitch i don't care right now. Also for your information from now on call me madam lee,miss lee or mistress lee. Don't you ever utter my first name again. you don't deserve to call me that" edgar bitterly explained . The 17 year old went up the stair leaving the loud boy silently weeping to himself. Later that evening the pair was on their way to the party. The invitations informed the guest to wear appropriate attire underneath a black cloak. Before departing for the event edgar stopped at the mall to by her and lincoln black cloaks. She also ordered lincoln to drive there. This didn't seem like a big deal but in his mind it was a game changer. For the first time since becoming a slave lincoln actually felt like not to mention treated like a slave.

"Turn left onto this road" edgar instructed him.

"Yes mistress lee" he replied turning on the left turn signal. The car turned on to the dirt road that was surrounded by wilderness. After five minute of driving down the spooky path lincoln caught a glimpse thr huge mansion up ahead. His jaw almost dropped open in amazement at the sight of it. The lights coming from the building gave off the impression that the building was on fire from a distance. There was a square tower at each corner of the building. The parking lot was filled with a variety of fancy cars and limos. Even though the lot was almost filled up with vehicles it was surprisingly easy for lincoln to find a parking space. He out the car in park after turning off the car he handed the keys to edgar.

"Lets go lincoln" edgar commanded him getting out of the car before making her way toward the huge luxurious home. Lincoln got out of the car and followed behind his owner.

"I dont get how this girl works. I mean i said i was sorry. I took my punishment so why is she still mad at" lincoln wondered. He arrived at the bottom of the steps that led up to the front entrance.

"Don't follow me inside. I don't want you to pissed on the carpet. Wait outside like the dog you are" edgar remarked. This hit a nerve with lincoln. What she said felt degrading to him. It reminded him of the torment and mental abuse she put him through. Edgar disappeared inside leaving lincoln stunned. Unknown to the man with plan a group of teen girls who also were wearing black cloaks started walking toward the steps. In the center of the group was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. She also looked to be the same age as lincoln. The girl turned her head to see lincoln standing near the front steps with his hood now up.

"Hey you" she said pointing at him. Lincoln look at his surroundings before turning his attention to the stranger.

"You talking to me" he asked.

The girl scoffed at the same time walking up to him.

"Well your the only fucking loser out here. Why do you have your hood up. Are you scared of showing off your horns or something" the girl wondered.

"Um no" lincoln shyly answered.

"Take it off in my presence. fucking disrespecting me" the girl demanded him to take it off. Lincoln let out a annoyed sigh.

"Okay i was going to be nice but i guess thats not working. So who the fuck are you" he asked in a rude tone.

"The girl whos about to beat the shit out of you if you don't show me your horns you little punk" the demon threatened.

"Trust me i would show you my horn. But the thing is you freakin idiot i'm a human" lincoln admitted taking off his hood to show his head. The girl took a step back in shock at his confession.

"Your not a demon" the stuck up teen ignorantly asked.

"No can you guys in the dark no i'm not a demon obviously" lincoln shouted.

"Um hey guy doesn't he look like that kid that green haired psycho always talk about" she asked her friends

"Um miss jezebel isn't it. you aren't talking about a girl named edgar lee "

"Yes do you know her" jezebel wondered.

"Yeah my name is lincoln…"

"Loud" she Blurted out. Lincoln raised a eyebrow in suspicion.

"Um yeah how do you know it was loud and are you friend with her" he queried.

But before could lincoln get a answer he heard the sound of the front entrance door being opened.

"lincoln where are you loud" lincoln knew the voice belonged to edgar. She came over to where they were at. He noticed that edgar had a positive attitude now.

"Hey lincoln i need you" she told him with a smile.

"How rude we were in the middle of talking to this kind gentleman miss lee" jezebel complained. Edgar sighed turning around to face her.

"listen go jump off a bridge jezebel this involves me and lincoln" she snapped at her.

"I thought you were still mad mistress lee" lincoln softly said to her.

"Im not anymore" edgar told him.

"Mistress lee ha ha my slaves don't call me mistress or madam. That so old fashion edgar just like your name" jezebel laughed. Edgar growled at her she then grabbed lincoln by the hood of his cloak.

"Come on lets go linc" she ordered him.

"Edgar i have proposition for you that you might like" jezebel suggested. Edgar turned her attention back to her still grabbing ahold of lincoln.

"Im listening make" she said

"It's simple lee. Let play we played when we were young" jezebel explained.

"Okay whos going to be the prey or the one who is it" edgar asked.

"Why none other than the boy with the white hair" jezebel said pointing to lincoln.

"What if i let him be the one to be hunted and you win. What do you get out of it" she asked her enemy.

" what i want if i win is lincoln. If i do win i will treat him better than you. Take him out on a date make him fall in love with me" jezebel smirked. Lincoln began to blush when she told edgar her plan.

"So what do you say ed deal" the cocky demon wondered extending her hand out for a shake. It took edgar a moment to think on until she made her decision.

"Deal" edgar answered.


	9. Chapter 9: Mortal Boy

I stood there as jezebel and her gang, disappeared back inside. I breathe a sigh of relief before turning back to Lincoln. Who had a look of confusion on his face. At that moment it hit me, Lincoln didn't know what we were talking about.

"Edgar,what kind of game are talking about ?" he asked me. I honestly didn't want to tell him what it was, fearing he might freak the hell out.

"Um… well linc, it involves me and jezebel giving you a headstart and." I paused trying to find more courage to tell him. I could tell by the look on Lincoln's face, he was starting to feel uneasy.

"Are you trying to tell me that you guys are going to play your own version of the most dangerous game?" He blurted out the question. I still didn't say a word, I just nodded my head. I witness lincoln's terrified demeanor turned into a look of pure anger.

"You're doing the same shit when we were preteens. Damn it Ed, you always volunteered me for things without my knowledge" my servant shouted. As a result, I myself began to get pissed off.

"Lincoln, I get it, I fucked up. But i can't just back out" I told him. The white haired lad raised an eyebrow at my statement.

"Oh, why not mistress lee" lincoln wondered,crossing his arms. With a defeated sigh i admitted the reason why i couldn't.

"It's not that i can't do it. It's just that if i back out jezebel will make fun of me and call me names". After hearing what just escaped my mouth, my face turned red with embarrassment. You see with me, growing up with an abusive dad i developed a back bone.However the word hurts but not as much. I just didn't want to be embarrassed in front of lincoln. The 16 year old scoffed at me probably thinking I was pathetic. That when he proposed an idea to me.

"Edgar you're not the only one who can manipulate. I figured out I could do that myself,but in a good way. Let me talk to jezebel" Lincoln explained with a grin. I had to admit that sounded like a great idea yet I still had my doubts. The idea of him and that bitch making out without me knowing, really made me sick to my stomach. But if i needed to get anywhere with him i needed to trust him.

"Sounds like a good idea lincoln. You can try it, however no funny business" I sternly advised.

Lincoln gave a little chuckle before going inside the mansion. I waited by the front steps, I didn't pay attention to the time so I didn't have a good idea of how long I've been waiting. If I had to guess I would say 10 or 15 minutes. I began to get worried, well worried isn't the word. I started getting extremely jealous. I ran up the steps only to bump into someone. Luckily neither me or the person got hurt. I looked to see it was Lincoln standing in front of me with a huge grin.This made me feel relieved.

"It worked didn't it?" I asked trying to hide my excitement.

"Like I said you're not the only one who mastered the art of persuasion" lincoln retorted with a cocky tone. A lightbulb went off in my mind, this was a perfect excuse to have private time with my servant.

"Hey lincoln lets go for a walk" I suggested.

"Sure, where to" lincoln asked. I looked around to find a location where we can walk and talk alone. I turn my head to see the huge wilderness in the distance.

"There, the forest. its quiet, peaceful"

"Deadly, creepy, evil" lincoln interjected. I rolled my eyes dismissing his response off as him overreacting.

"Come on nothing bad is going to happen" I assured him.

"No" Lincoln said through gritted teeth. At that time I didn't really care what he wanted. We are going to spend time together, whether he liked it or not.

"You're going to, I don't care if your scared or not" i asserted with a hostile glare.

"It's not that Im scared, I'm willing to go with anyone else besides you" Lincoln confessed. This hit me like a ton of bricks. What he said hurt my feelings a lot. I kept my composure and demanded answers from him.

"Really why not" i furiously asked. Lincoln smirked at me as if it was funny. His answer was simple yet at the same time eye opening.

"Valentines day night" the white haired teen told me with malice in his voice. It all made sense, I honestly forgot about that night until now. What happened that night was anything besides romance. Me, leena, shawna and a fellow classmate name lane dean, thought it would be a good idea to prank lincoln. We managed lured him into the woods that night. It was a sick prank and the reason why he didn't stop being my friend, let alone called the police is still a mystery. Once there, we force him down on his knees . After doing so I pulled out a bb gun that was small enough to fit in my pocket. It wasn't loaded but still lincoln didn't know that. I pointed the gun at the back of his head next pulled the trigger. After the gun made a clicking sound we all burst into laughter. To add salt to the wound I looked directly in Lincoln's face and said this. "Happy Valentine's Day from scarface".

I stared at him speechless, I actually didn't know what to say. I obviously can't say sorry for the mock execution.

"I'm not going to be pranked with a gun for the third time. I will be with jezebel, since you want to make sick jokes" lincoln stated. But before he could get a chance to turn around, I tightly gripped his shoulder.

"I swear on snow's graves that i won't try anything" I promised. His upset expression disappeared, i could tell lincoln was starting to reconsider.

"Fine i will go in the woods with you. But edgar if you swore on the dead as front for a prank i will filp"

He advised me. I nod my head agreeing to the condition lincoln proposed. We started making our way toward the forest. Lincoln walked alongside of me, he didn't even give me a glance in my direction.The more I thought about that prank i pulled years ago, the more it was unlikely my theory on why lincoln stayed with me started to collapse. I flashed back to that day in the kitchen, when i did my mouth almost dropped open in disbelief. I noticed his eyes moved to left, that's what the individual looking at the person would think. But it was actually reverse, Lincoln was looking to the right when he gave his answer. He lied to my face, my friend wasnt telling something. When we entered the darkness of the forest i didn't say anything after that. I was still trying to figure out what my servant was hiding. After around 10 minutes of walking deeper in the woods I decided to spark up a conversation.

" lincoln you wouldn't lie to me right?" I asked. Lincoln turned to me and said

"No edgar i won't, i mean i never have before" The loud boy replied. Of course I didn't believe him, i had to slip him up and have him say something valuable.

"So linc you still talk to that santiago chick" I wondered.

"Her name is ronnie anne, well to be specific soon to be my sister in law," Lincoln said. I knew that was a touchy subject, since me and my friends made fun of him shortly after she broke up with him.

"Oh so lori is getting married to bobby" I queried, not realising how stupid of a question i just asked. I prepared myself to belittled by him as a result. Yet I received a calm reply from him.

"Yeah they're getting married in a church, I can't attend the ceremony for obvious reasons" lincoln stated in a frustrated tone.I didn't actually realise that I unintentionally ruined the chance for him to be a witness his older sister's wedding. I could have told him the truth in hell, I could have told him it wasn't his time but no. I had to fulfill my selfish needs and desires like I always do.

"I do miss her edgar i still have feelings for her" lincoln confessed. When I heard that, my heart broke into a million pieces. He still had feelings for that girl, after she left him high and dry to move to another city. For fuck sakes, lincoln your living with a hot girl. We are so much alike in some ways and yet you still love that damn ronnie anne.

"Well i guess not no more. I fell in love with this girl in middle school" lincoln added. This caught me off guard, he had a crush. I mean he basically told me everything, even the embarrassing secrets and things.

"You did? , why didn't you tell me?" I questioned before I saw him stop to take a seat on a log. I stopped and stared at him, Lincoln got this sad expression on his face.

"Well everytime i told you something you always make fun of me or made feel like it was a waste of my breath" the loud boy told me. I sighed, taking a seat next to him. An idea came to me, I quickly took off my cloak. My dress attire consisted of a pair of tight red yoga pants and a red cotton spandex sleeveless crop top. I could see Lincoln's checks turn a deep shade of red.

"I'm your friend dude, you can tell me anything. I give you my word, I won't judge or make fun of you" I promised my servant. Slowly I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Um… okay well this girl I met in the 6th grade,you could consider her as cool. I would hang out with her a lot, but she kinda treated me badly. However she hurt me very bad in the end" Lincoln revealed. My heart skipped a beat, he was talking about me. I got my answer, Lincoln was in love with me. I got what I needed however, I secretly felt the same. All I need now is to see if lincoln still feels the same way. I started to play with his hair, his snow white hair. I scooted closer to him grinning ear to ear as I did.

"That awful even for me. If a boy asked me out i would have let him down gently" I said. I noticed I was talking in the american accent I perfected over the years.

"Um ed-edgar why did you cho-chose the woods for a walk" lincoln stutterd. I almost laughed, i thought it was cute when linc stutterd.

"Like I said, peaceful,quiet, a perfect place where we can be alone," I explained once again. Lincoln's face turned completely red, in my mind it was necessary for him to understand how I felt. I really didn't care if I embarrassed or not he needs to take responsibility for his feelings like I am and to tell me the truth. I decided to increase the pressure. I got up from the log then proceeded to sit on his lap. I gave the wide eyed boy a toothy smile at the same time wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Okay edgar im ready to go back to the party. Besides your making me uncomfortable,not to mention being your being creepy" lincoln pleaded with me. I Ignored him, I had him right where i wanted him. I leaned into his ear and whispered something.

"I know who the girl is lincoln,we both know" I whispered. He didn't say a word, I guess my response left him speechless. I probably had an insane look in my eyes, because my crush looked at me like I was crazy.

"So..so.. whos the girl edgar" lincoln asked me, pretending not to know.

"Why are you still lying to me? You know, i know the real reason why you still stuck by me all those years. It's wasn't because I was a replacement for luan, no it was because of L-O-V-E" I giggled. He lowered his head in shame, there was nothing to be ashamed of , I thought. I lifted his chin up so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Don't lie to me actually tell me how you feel" I ordered with a seductive voice. Lincoln gave me a nod then proceed to tell me everything.

"I met this girl my first year in middle school. I didn't have any friends at the time,she was my only friend. At first this girl was nice to me but that changed in our second semester of that year. My crush kept calling me names, she soon became physical abusive. I could have cut all ties but sadly, the girl stole my heart. I soon figured out I was being bullied. This chick would give me swirlies,wedgies and in some cases stuff me into lockers. I thought it was an aggressive way to express her liking for me. Because my sisters told if a girl did that she likes you. I found out that was all a lie when my crush framed me. After i found out i went into kinda of a depressive state." Lincoln revealed as his face twisted into disgust look.

"You got over though that's all that matters, right?" I soon comprehended what i said and regretted it immediately. Lincoln pushed me off his lap, I was in disbelief on what he just did.

"Your fucking sick you know that right?" lincoln shouted.

"Wait, linc i didn't mean to say that" I proclaimed ,getting back on my feet.

"You know what it's like to be publicly humiliated. Do you know what it's like to keep having nightmares about school. To be called a freak,a loser, daily homophobic slurs not only by you but by others. But yeah i got over it the night I started cutting up my arms. That was a big ass wake up call" lincoln confessed in a cold tone of voice. I was so ashamed, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

"Screw the informalities, like you said before. call you madam, miss or mistress. So mistress lee, may i be by myself for the rest of the night." He requested. I gave him permission to leave before he stormed off,back to the party. I sat on that log for 20 minutes, I was reflecting on my actions. I cried knowing that i drove Lincoln to the point of self mutilation. My father's words echoed through my mind. The words you don't deserve happiness.

"It was all that bastards fault that Lincoln doesn't love me anymore. Allan ruined my childhood, I'm not going to let him ruin my relationship with lincoln loud. Besides i deserve to be given a second chance. I could have let that little hacky sack burn until he woke up, but I saved him from a pit of fire. Lincoln should be grateful for everything I did for him. I will make him love me again even if I have to torture him. He's mine,HE's MINE" I screamed. I immediately came back to my senses, I felt like I was a different person. I noticed a decent sized puddle in front of me. I slowly got up from the log over to the puddle. I gasped at the sight of my reflection, my green hair was now in a mess, my pupils glowed bright red. I looked like a fucking lunatic that just murdered an entire family.

"What is wrong with me? I shouldn't be acting like this nor thinking like this" I told myself. I sighed at the same time holding back tears. I picked up my cloak, putting it back on. I began to make my way back to the party. I didn't run, i didnt speed walk, i just walked. It took me about 15 minutes to make it back. I used the back kitchen entrance. Once inside the kitchen i heard screaming and hollering from the dining hall. My heart sank to the floor, the first thing that came to mind was lincoln. I burst through the doors that lead out into the mess hall. I pushed and shoved through the crowd of people to find out what was going on. Once I got to the center of it all, my eyes grew wide as saucers. I saw lincoln unconscious on the floor,laying next to him was a spilled wine bottle with a coffin label on it. Unknown to him that wasn't just any bottle of wine. You see in hell, we demons have our own versions of wine and liquor. To us it's like regular alcohol but to humans 1 cup of the stuff is like downing 13 shot of vodka whiskey. But what freaked me out more is that i have no idea if that amount is enough to kill or put someone in a coma. I was hoping that Lincoln had just passed out drunk. I ran over to his side, I shook him in a desperate attempt to wake up.

"Come on lincoln wake up" I pleaded. Tears started trickling down my face. I quickly felt the pulse on his wrist, he still had a one thank god i said under my breath. Nonetheless, I had to be 100 percent sure lincoln was still alive. Fortunately for me, he took off his cloak before he passed out. I lifted lincoln's shirt up to see if his chest was rising and falling. Long story short, it was. I sighed a breath of relief, my friend was just passed out drunk. Flashforward an hour or two later, im at home. I was in Lincoln's room, I sat in a chair by his bedside. He laid in his bed still asleep, even though he couldn't hear me i had to say something.

"I didn't choose to become a demon. Nonetheless i am, a very high ranking one. I told you I had a horrible childhood linc, that is true but it messed me up. Everything you heard about demons is true, we are corrupt. There are very few are good ones, believe me. My father was an evil creature, a drinker,a wife beater, child abuser. Ha, it's ironic my grandpa is neither of those things, he doesn't even smoke. And yet he is considered one of the most evilest being in existence. I got to the point where I asked jesus christ for help. Think about it, a demon praying to the son of god. The happiest moments I can say that was real is when i played with snow, oh my god snow…." I started to bawl like a baby. I continued on with my speech.

"I called my pap paw he stopped it once and for all. I ended my torture with one phone call. It was that easy, I could have stopped sooner but I didn't and snow bunny paid the price for it. My family fell apart, I can't trust my own mother, I disowned my brother because he was once my abuser too. I was angry, so angry. I met you lincoln and i hated you on the spot. I abused you oh god…. you were nothing but nice to me. I was so ungrateful im so sorry. Its my fault i ruined us, I take responsibility for everything. You didn't do anything wrong. I regret every insult, every name, every hit and punch i gave you. I feel so alone loud, your the only one who have not betrayed or let any bad happened to me. How did I not see the nice guy in front of me, how is that possible. This cant be real but sadly it is, I still dont know the fucking answers to the simple wuestions . Nonetheless, I love you lincoln, i don't deserve a boy let alone a friend like you. However if you change your mind and want to work things out, im up for it. I will wait for you answer even if it takes the rest of eternity. That is all I have to say" After I gave my heartfelt speech i got up from the chair and left his bedroom. Once I got back to my room, I collapsed onto my bed. I snuggled up with a little plush doll. I had it designed to look just like Lincoln, same color hair and same cloth. I began to sing the lyrics to a thousand year before I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Nervious Breakdown

If i had to give you some advice, it would be the following. When shit hits the fan,are you still a fan? Why don't you look to your left and right make sure you ask your friends. When shit hits the fan,are you still a fan?

I couldn't believe it, edgar knew my secret. I said to myself, while I laid in my bed. The time on my alarm clock read 9:30 am, thank god it's a damn saturday. The house, the house was quiet, so quiet that I can hear a pin drop. I look at my wine stained shirt in disappointment, i made a fool out of myself last night. However, i could care less about the public humiliation, the subject im dwelling on was mine and edgar's encounter in the woods. I got out of bed and made my way over to the window. I drew back the curtains, my eyes were met with a gloomy morning sky. I never liked cloudy days but I guess todays is an acception. I didn't want to see any signs of happiness or joy at the moment, the reason being was simple, I felt angry and sad. I sighed, before walking over to my dresser to pick out my clothes for today. I chose the following, a black shirt,a pair of blue jeans, black socks and a pair of black and white striped arm sleeves. A smile appeared on my face,the arm sleeves reminded me of lucy. I missed my family, i miss lynn,luna,lori and even luan. Huh,it's weird, i kinda forgotten about luan up until this point. In retrospect, my older sister might actually be mental ill. Let's say she really is, the fact I yelled and screamed at her and disowned her, filled me with guilt. I got out of my wine stained clothes into the clothes i picked out. I wanted to see how looked, so i went over to the mirror on the wall. The only way i could describe my look was gothic. I started studying my white hair. My pure white hair, that wasn't stained with any other color but white. Haha most people think i'm an albino or that I dyed it, when I tell them neither of the two are not the case, they are shocked. I was proud of my hair at one point and yet, and yet im deeply ashamed of it now because of her. The names still haunt me day and night, faggot,loser,freak, albino vampire. I know nobody is here with me but i still can hear people saying them as if they are right next to me. They got loud to the point my brain was invaded by the insults. However when they came from her mouth, it was the worst. There is one remark she said that i can't get out of my head. I remember what edgar said like it was yesterday.

"Why you staring at me fuck up, oh wait, you have crush on me dont you? Ha that fucking priceless, like i every let you fuck me. Lane already marked his territory deep inside me. Unlike you he's a real man."

The fact knowing that ed would be that cold hearted to rub the fact she lost her virginity to lane in my face, made me sick to my stomach. I suddenly felt the temperature of the room quickly drop. When I looked back at my reflection, my blood ran cold. I was now wearing a white hospital gown. I turned around only to discover I was no longer in my bedroom. I was now in a room that was the size of a prison cell, hell it's safe to say it was a prison cell. The walls were a forest green color. When i got a better look, it appears like they have been chipped away, from years of neglect. The room had a grey marble floor, it felt ice cold on my bare feet. My bed was old school, it looked like it belonged in the 40s or 50s. The bed frame was metal and rusty. The bed sheets looked disgusting. It was covered in different stains, from red stains to brown stains . It didn't help that the sheets were white. The blanket was yellow, it wasn't covered in unknown blotches but instead bugs. Maggots,flies,cockroaches and bedbugs caked the bright yellow blanket. The only thing i could consider to be clean on that disgusting excuse for a bed, was the pillow. I look to where the window was to find a small barred window. Without warning I began to hear screaming and wailing of mad men. The noise, brutally assaulted my ear drums. As a Way not to lose my hearing but most importantly my sanity, I covered my ears. It was all in vain, I could still hear the hellish screams. I reached my breaking point, I fell to my knees praying for it to stop. Just as I thought it couldn't get more louder, everything went silent. I slowly opened my eyes and uncovered my ears. I got back up on my feet,I was thanking god for ending the torture. I heard heavy footsteps from outside my room. Just like the screaming, it gradually gets louder until it abruptly stopped. I was yet again confront by complete and utter silence. I heard the sound of a key being put in the lock. My heart once more beat like a piston, the huge steel door of my cell opened. What I encountered was disturbing. I saw two men, no, men is an understatement. What I saw was two beings with limbs of a human, on the other hand, they had rabbit heads. They both smiled at me with, showing off their dirty crooked yellow teeth. The creatures had human looking eyes, that were the size of golf balls. The rabbit men wore white orderlies uniforms with black dress shoes. I stood there, frozen in fear. I witnessed them move closer towards me. I slowly began to back away.

"Come here, you little bastard." one of the ordered me.

"No,get the fuck away from me, you sick fuck." I shouted. The creatures lunged at me, tightly gripping my wrists. I immediately tried to break free, but all attempts failed. The rabbit beast started laughing maniacal, while they proceeded to drag me out of the room into the hall. Just like the room, the hallways were dirty,abandoned and old. What got my attention was the smell, it smelled like a modern day hospital would. After twist and turns down corners and corridors, we arrived in front of a set of double doors. I was confused, the doors were white and seemed to be have a new coat of paint added to it. Despite that, one of the monstrous rabbits kicked in the door before throwing me in the room. I heard the door slam shut behind me, I got back up wiping the dust off me. I found I was in some sort of office. It wasn't ancient, it wasn't destroyed or anything, it was perfect. There was big bookshelves along the side of the walls. There was a wooden work desk a couple of feet in front of me. I walked over to the empty desk, the surface was covered in a sea of papers. But one paper stood out to me, on a piece of computer paper written in what looked to be dried blood ,was the words, you're one dead human lincoln.

"This has to be a dream,right?" I asked myself. It didn't feel like a dream,this felt all to real. I started to sweat, my hands and knees began to tremble. In a blink of an eye, my face was bruised,beaten,blacken and bloody. My ribs felt like they were broken. My fingers, one by one,were broken. I tightly shut my eyes and open them, to find myself back in reality, looking at myself in the mirror.

" I need to get the fuck out of here." I told myself.

The time was 9:30pm, Lincoln was visiting lori's and bobby's new house. Bobby was out at the moment, leaving lincoln alone with ronnie anne and lori. The three of them were on the couch,watching the movie dracula. To the 16 year old, the movie was a bore. He turned his attention to his future sister-in law, she also had the same expression of boredom as well. An idea came to Lincoln,he tapped ronnie anne on the shoulder.

"What, lame-o." She asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Wanna go to the park?" Lincoln suggested. Ronnie anne narrowed her eyes at him,thinking he was up to no good.

"It's 9:30 at night,are you crazy?" She wondered. Lincoln smirked before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay man, have fun watching the black and white film with lori,alone." He said, getting up from the couch. Ronnie anne sighed, as if she was admitting defeat.

"Fine, you win" the young hispanic girl replied while getting up from the couch.

"Hey sis, me and ronnie anne are going outside for a walk." Lincoln told lori.

"Sure,don't go too far because I will hunt you down." Lori advised them,without taking her eyes off the tv. The two left out the front door into the night. The two walked for about five minute down a sidewalk. The pair joked,laughed,punched each other in the arm.

Lincoln, since being away from his family, felt more happy. Nonetheless, in reality, he was a slave and nobody knows it.The teens arrived to the vacant playground, ronnie anne made a run for the merry go round. Like clockwork, lincoln followed behind her. The santiago girl took a seat on the roundabout.

"Come on lincoln, spin me right round like a record baby." Ronnie anne playfully giggled. He winked and did what she asked. Lincoln began to push it, it got harder to do with each push. The smiles,the laughter of his childhood friend filled him with joy. But it was sadly short lived, Lincoln's smile turned into a frown. His eyes flooded with tears,he dropped to his knees crying. Ronnie anne saw this and immediately got off, going over to his side to comfort him.

"Lincoln,what's wrong?" She asked him,putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I..i can't do this anymore, I can't pretend everything is fine. I'm not living at home anymore, Luan caused me to go into a coma with a prank, im going through a lot." Lincoln wept. He got back up on his feet, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Ronnie anne, i..i have to tell you something. It's one of my deepest darkest secrets. How i was able to hide it from everyone is a mystery." He said.

"What is the secret?" She wondered. The loud boy took a deep breath in and out.

"It all happened about a year after you left, i just started junior high. Clyde and the others moved because of the rising crime rate in royalwoods. I met this girl, she had green hair, her name was edgar lee." He explained.

"Okay, what about this girl?"

"Well this girl bullied me without mercy 24/7, from 6th to 8th grade. I thought she was my friend, turns out edgar was just using me for her sick amusement. She framed me for something she did that got me expelled. Edgar spat in my face. To make a long story short, im living with her at the moment." Lincoln enlightened.

Ronnie anne had a look anger mixed with disgusted displayed on her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I would rather be alone than get bullied like that." Ronnie anne scolded him.

"I was in love with this chick, well, i'm still in love with her. Oh yeah, i'm also her servant for a year too." He added. Her jaw dropped when lincoln said that.

"What do you mean, how did that happen?"

"Well, remember when i said i died and came back? I found out heaven and hell are real. I went to hell and saw edgar there, she picked me to be her slave." He informed his friend.

"So, this girl is a demon?" Ronnie anne asked.

"Yeah, please dont tell lori this but…" lincoln paused, before once again bursting into tears.

"Ronnie anne, i can't go in a church because of my temporary servitude to her. So I can't go to her wedding." He cried. Ronnie anne shook her head in disappointment,she herself was trying to hold back tears.

"This is so unfair, that fucked up in so many ways lincoln. Edgars lucky she not here,because she would be picking herself off the ground with a bloodied face." She claimed in a cold tone.

"Ronnie,I know that it is unfair, but I don't think she not right in her head. Edgar picked on me because of my white hair,the same color as her abusive father. I gave her an early birthday present, that when i think edgar fell in love with me." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln...i..i can't even, i don't know what to say." Ronnie anne told him.

"Don't say anything and im begging you,don't tell my sisters anything I said." Lincoln pleaded. She sighed, folding her arms.

"Fine, I will make you a deal lame-o. I won't tell anyone what you said. However, If you can't find a solution to attend lori's wedding, I will tell them everything,plus i will personally beat edgars ass as a bonus, got it?" Ronnie anne promised.Lincoln silently nodded his head. The two went back to lori's and bobby's place. Lincoln said good night to ronnie anne and lori before heading home for the night. After 15 minutes of walking, he arrived back at the house. Edgar was sitting on the front porch,vaping. The demon child was wearing army camouflage style pants and a white v neck shirt. She gave Lincoln a pissed off look.

"Mistress, i know your pissed off, but I just.." he paused trying to find the right words to say. From out of nowhere two demons appear on both sides of lincoln ,grabbing him by his arms. His eyes grew big, he looked at his master to see her pupils were growing bright red.

"You know, i have to punish you yet again. Are you getting tired of pain?" Edgar asked him, while she walked off the porch over to him.

"I'm sorry for not asking you." Lincoln apologized. Edgar rolled her eyes and motioned with her hand for the two demonic creature to take lincoln inside. They escorted the boy inside the house. The two horned beast forced him on his knee, in front of edgar.

"Are you still scared of me?" She asked him,pulling out a blindfold from her pocket.

"No..i-im not." Lincoln stuttered, before edgar tied the blindfold around his eyes.

"We will see about that!" She said in a harsh manner. Edgar gave a nod to the two devils, signaling to them that their job was done. They vanished, edgar lifted lincoln up in the air by his shirt. She went over to the basement door and aggressively opened it. Edgar threw him down the stairs. Fortunately for lincoln,he wasn't injured but was in a lot of pain.He was once again grab by his shirt.

"Mistress, im sorry." Lincoln again apologized. Edgar dragged him over a galvanized tub, filled with ice cold water.

"Quit calling me mistress!" Edgar shouted,plunging her servants head into the freezing cold water. She forceful lifted lincoln's head out of the water, the 16 year old gasped for air.

"Who am i linc?"

"Your my mistress."

Once again, Lincoln's head was dunked into the water. Edgar took his head out of the water once more. She asked him the same question and lincoln gave the same answer. This went on for about 10 minutes, before lincoln broke.

"who am i lincoln?" Edgar asked for the 100th time.

"Your edgar." Lincoln admitted.

"Good,why are you making me do this?" She demanded an answer from him.

"Edgar, i didn't mean to make you worry. I was still mad at you from last night. I wasn't mad that you were flirting with me." This peaked edgars curiosity.

"Then why were you mad? If i did or say anything please tell me."

"I felt like im seconds best, lane was your first. You always showed him off and rubbed him in my face. You forced me to watch you guys kiss and give each other hickey. Not to mention, he was your first one to do it with. Now he's gone, you turned to me like im your second option,after seeing how kind I was to you. You just wanna pretend everything is okay." lincoln wepted. Edgar pulled him closer toward hers, she started playing with his hair.

" silly rabbit, i'm still a virgin. lane is gone, he's not in my life anymore. That prick hunts poor ,defenceless animals, like little bunnies and rabbits,that was a deal breaker. I mean all this is my fault, I didn't see my prince in front of me. You stayed by my side through thick and thin. Besides, lane didnt know half the stuff about me, like you do." Edgar told him, she took off his blindfold. Lincoln looked into her eyes to see her pupils were back to normal.

"He didn't?" Inquired lincoln.

"No, a gentleman knows how to listen, be thoughtful, knows not put hands on a woman. You fit that criteria, with that being the case, I got one question. Will you go out with me lincoln?" Edgar asked. Lincoln couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did he still feel the same way?

Flashback a couple years ago:

It was 7 o'clock in the morning, the bus had arrived at royalwoods middle school. One of the first people that got off the bus was Lincoln. He made his way inside,

the young lad kept thinking about what happened yesterday morning in class. His teacher was crying and upset, the reason was because her daughter tragically passed away recently. What triggered the teacher episode was a book. It was a book called mechanical girl. Lincoln sat next to edgar in home room, he saw her get up and leave the class, without saying a word. After lincoln got his stuff out of his locker, when he started to hear music. It was the sound of a guitar playing, its was coming from the classroom that was nearby. Lincoln closed his locker before making his way to class . What he saw surprised him , Lincoln saw edgar sernating the teacher. Later, he learned the song she was singing, was called mechanical girl, by voltaire. When edgar played it, a smile formed on her face. At that point, something inside the white haired boys heart changed.

Flash Forward to the present:

He still got the same feeling when he remembered that event. Lincoln came to his final decision.

"Yes, let go out with each other." He replied.

Without warning edgar dunked lincoln head back into the cold water. This time she did this for around a whole minute,his vision started to fade to black. Edgar took his head out of the water, she gave him a few seconds to catch his breath before giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you snow bunny." Edgar said.

"I love you too edgar." Lincoln answered.


	11. Chapter 11: Standing By The Wall

I hung out with edgar in her room. She sat on her bed, while I sat on the floor. Ed told me i was allowed to sit on her bed, but I felt like that wasn't a good idea. The reason being is that the door was wide open and her mom was in the living room, I wasn't going to take a risk.

"So lincoln i got make something clear, no pet names. Me calling you snow bunny is acceptable,since, well, i been calling you that for a long time." My girlfriend explained to me. I sighed, laying my back on the floor, I totally get what edgar meant, lori and bobby do that all the time, its so annoying.

"Gotcha babe." I replied. I woke this morning with a feeling of guilt. I kept wondering, did i mess her head up even more? I kept saying to myself, If I would have just answered one of her calls, maybe I wouldn't have made it worse. If i can't save my sister, how could i be able to save my woman?

"Are you still mad at me? You know, for ignoring you,when you tried to call to apologize." I asked, feeling too ashamed to look at her.

"No,lincoln im not mad, i forgave for everything." Edgar told me in an optimistic tone. However, her response didn't make feel any better. I noticed a red apple appear in her hand,edgar turned to me with a sinister looking smile.

"Snow bunny, you will do anything for me right?" She asked me, at the same time examining the apple. I put two and two together, She wanted me to eat the apple.

"Ed,this is not funny. I know what you want me to do!" I stated. Edgar raised an eyebrow at my claim,She giggled before doing something I thought was, well, kinda morbid. I saw her turn into a black boa snake.

"Holy shit!" I screamed. I quickly got up from the floor, don't get me wrong i don't have problem with snakes. What i had a problem with is, a talking snake i know for a fact is a demon. I saw her eyes in this form, they were green and beautiful. I didn't move a muscle, i didn't know what to do. Edgar slithered up my leg up to my shoulders. When she spoke to me it wasn't through her mouth, it sounded like edgar was speaking to me in my head.

"Come on baby, just eat the apple." She begged.

"Look, it not that i won't do it for you it just that, your now a snake. The last time a talking snake talk to a human, sin came into the world." I retorted. I thought about what I just said and it made me feel bad for some reason.

"I promised, I would never bring harm to ever again linc. Just trust me." Edgar promised, licking my cheek with her forked tongue. I thought that was weird,then it hit me, she was kissing me on the cheek. I glanced at the apple on the bed. I decided to take a chance, so I grabbed it.

I put it up to my face, almost forgetting edgar was still resting on my shoulders. I immediately sunk my teeth into the fruit. I took a huge bite and quickly ate it. I checked myself to see if I have changed as a result of it, everything was normal. I felt edgar slither off my shoulders down onto the floor. She transformed back to her normal form, a girl with green hair that I love so much.

"Good little loud." She said with a sexy smile. I just stood there with experiancing the biggest mind fuck of my life.

"Now, since you have shown your loyalty to me, I will give you a task hun." Edgar explain putting both of her hands on my shoulders.

"Whats… whats the task?" I Nervously questioned.

"I want you to pick me up from my clubhouse at midnight." She told me. Alarm clocks started going off in my head.

"Midnight, why midnight?" I wondered.

"It's quiet lincoln, at that time of night is full of mystery. Besides, it's not your place to ask about your master about her plans." I felt her grip on my shoulders tightened. I look into edgar's eyes, they were the same as last night when I came home, glowing red. My girlfriend gave me a hateful look as if i killed her family. This was not normal, this keeps happening to her. I starting to think im the cause.

"Edgar, i'm sorry, i will never doubt your plans anymore. Did I do something wrong?" I said in a breaking voice,edgar's eyes once again went back to normal, her grip on my shoulders loosen.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just a little tense,that's all." She stated with a smile. This freaked me out even more, the way she dismissed it so nonchalantly was not right. My eyes glanced toward the doorway to find annabelle standing there,with arms crossed.

I saw a grin on her face, it pissed me off so much. I know it wasn't my place to say but, I blame her for eddys suffering. After edgar told me the story of her childhood, the smiles and compliments I gave to annabelle was all lies. I only treated her with respect because she is a friend of my mom. She let allans abuse go on and on, why didn't she call her dad. I get in many cases the victim is scared to say anything, but you should make an attempt to protect your child.

"Edgar, leena and shawna are here." She said.

"Well see you babe." Edgar gave me a kiss on the check, before vanishing into thin air. Annabelle turned to me with a friendly smile that creeped me the hell out. I faked one back at the same time,trying not to make eye contact.

"Lincoln loud, i called it, i knew she had eyes for you." Annabelle laughed. I didn't at all find her a bit funny, the woman made my skin crawl. I didn't want to have a conversation with her,so I made up an excuse to leave.

"Um madam, I have to get some sleep before i have to pick up my master." I gave a fake yawn. When did that,her joyful expression turned into a scowl. Like in my fever dream from yesterday morning, I seen edgars room turn into the backyard. This surprised me a little bit but not that much. My patience was gone at this point, well my patience for this woman wasn't really there to begin with. Annabelles lips yet again formed a smile, resulting in me to roll my eyes.

"Lincoln, i know what you think of me, I get it, I wasn't being a good mother before. I'm okay with you hating me for not helping my own child." She confessed to me.

"Tell me something i don't know lady." I thought.

"Her aggression towards you wasn't anything personal. You just reminded her of my bastard of a husband. Ha ha, well you already know the story dear. On the other hand, you might be thinking how did she get away with all this? Well that's her mothers doing." Annabelle revealed. I felt like i been hit in the stomach once I heard what she said. This creepy ass addams family wannabe, actually allowed her daughter to bully people. To make it all worse, she supported and encouraged it.

"My little sweet, edgar has problems. Trust issues, some symptoms of PTSD, little bit of anger issues. A doctor in hell diagnosed her a few years ago. I even planned on getting her help but i can't stand to know that I damaged my child. Edgar over time developed some obsessive tendice." I wanted to puke my guts out, this woman was fucking warped. She knows edgar was psychiatric problem and she not doing anything.

"So this what you been doing? Giving your daughter what she wants, no matter the consequence is? This girl needs help, not to be just pampered." I shouted at annabelle. As a response, satan's daughter laughed at my question like it was a joke.

"No, she got what she needs. Your the one that's going to help her. The next gifts she gets will be from you,in the form of a ring or a newborn baby." Annabelle replied with a toothy grin. I was taken back a bit by her answer. What made me feel uneasy was how she said it, almost like annabelle was telling me what was going to happen, as I didn't have a choice in the matter. The mother of my mate, threw something at me. I caught it in my hands, it was a small leather box. I open the box, what I saw made my jaw drop. Inside the box was a red baphomet ring. I was speechless, she really means what she said. I was about to say something until an image came to mind. A fantasy of me proposing to edgar, me and her getting married, having a child, growing old together. Its funny, at that point I smiling, a tear rolled down my cheek. I have never felt this way toward a girl in my life.

"Im sorry, i'm being too pushy, I just want you to think about it." Annabelle told me, giving a dismissing wave with her hand. That's when an idea popped in my mind.

"Look,I will you a deal miss annabelle. If i still love edgar by the end of the year,let's be honest i will. I will get down on one knee and proposed to your daughter and give my soul to her. Not sell, give. One thing I ask is to provide help for edgar, if she wants it." I proposed the idea with a hostile glare.

"Ah yes,that can be arranged. Its fair so fair, you and i get what we want. No strings attached mr loud. Let's shake on it." Annabelle extended her hand out for a handshake. I grabbed her hand and shook it, she disappeared from my sight. This left me confused, why didn't annabelle just walk back inside. Nonetheless, I needed my rest, i went back inside through the back kitchen door. I paused, taking another look at the ring.

"I can't wait for that day, but you need to get help first." I told myself ,closing the box before putting it in my pocket. I continued on my way to my room, on the way there I made a promise to myself. I promised that I won't let anything happen to edgar. I entered the living room, the lights were left on, i guess annabelle accidently left them on. I look at the coffee table to see book. It was grey leather hard cover, with a black star on it. I knew it was a spell book, i mean what else could it be in a house full of demons.

"Snow bunny, you will do anything for me right?" Those words echoed through my mind. My answer will always be yes. I picked up the book, I quickly opened it to the first page. What was written seemed to be instructions. What was written was the following:

One simple and easy step. Say the name of spell you want or describe the spell you want. Have fun with the dark arts, cheers.

This was the answer to my prayers, however, do i wanna get deeper into this demonic shit. If i fuck up, then they will all know about me and edagr, not to mention our past. After moments of pondering, I decided to take a chance.

"okay book, give me a spell that involves me still being human,with supernatural abilities i can use to help my master." I asked it. The book flipped to a page by itself.

The spell book took me to a page that was titled, shapeshifting. I started to read the description of the spell aloud.

"Shapeshifting, the following spell gives the user the ability to change its form and shape at will. You will need the following objects. A knife,a lit candle, a picture of your master. After you obtain the following, read the instructions below."

I took five minutes to memorized the instructions. I closed the book shut and set it back down on the table. I pulled out my phone then proceeded to take off my phone case, inside was a photograph of edgar. It made me grin, I kissed the picture, wishing for good luck. Now all i need is a knife, I retreated back into the kitchen. I opened up the draw were the knives were kept, I grabbed a Scimitar knife.

I can mark that off my checklist,the final thing I need is a lit candle. As luck would have it, i had a black candle in my room for some reason. Prior to heading back to my room, I grabbed a box of matches out of one of the drawers. I walked my room at a fast pace, with a knife in one hand and a box of matches in the other. Once arrived at my room, I closed and locked the door behind me. I Began to set everything up, I set the knife and the candle on my work desk. I just stood there staring at the knife, I began to get second thoughts. I glanced over at my alarm clock to see the time had changed to 11:00pm.

"I'm doing this to protect her, but getting magical abilities is going a bit far. Love makes us do crazy things , but what if, what if, her love for me is all a delusion? No, she loves me, she told me." I decided to just ignore my doubts and continue. I grabbed the match box, I opened it taking out a match stick. I struck the stick on the side of the box, as soon as I lit the match, I lit the candle that was black as night. I blew out the little flame on the stick before disposing of it in the trash.

When Slowly picked up the sharp knife, I nervously swallowed. With the knife in one hand, I extended my index finger on my right hand. I tightly closed my eyes, putting the blade on the tip of my finger. I applied pressure then made cut diagonally across my finger. I felt a small nagging pain but on my finger. I shot open my eyes to see I was drawing blood on my finger tip.

"There's no turning back now." I said to myself. I set the knife back down on the desk. After doing so, I grabbed the picture of edgar. I hovered my bleeding finger over the picture. I let a couple drops of blood hit the picture before moving on with the next step. I cupped my left hand and caught the photo on fire. I put the burning card into my cupped hand. The hot sensation made my anxiety goes through the roof. The last thing I had to do was recite the oath.

"As this image burns in my hands, may my soul burn in hell if I betray my master. As above so below." I recited. I look at my hands to see the flames destroying the picture. What i did next was kinda stupid, i drop the flamming picture out of my hands and stomped out the fire. I examined my bleeding finger, i quickly came back to my senses.

I just used a knife to do a black magic ritual. I glanced back at my desk, I needed to clean up before I leave to get edgar. I bent over to pick burned picture, I threw it in the trash and blew out the candle. I picked up the knife and the match box. I went back to the kitchen, I ran the blood stained knife underneath the running faucet. I must have spent five minutes completely scrubbing the blade with soap and warm water. I disobeyed ed a few times before,but this time I crossed the line . I dried it before returning it back to the drawer where it belonged. Along with the matches.

"Lincoln?"

When I heard my name being called from behind me, my heart dropped to the floor. I immediately recognized the person's voice, it was edgar.

"Hey baby, I was about to go get you. What are you doing back home?" I asked her.

"Well, my older cousin called me, she wanted me to get her book. Plus i wanted to see my lover again." She laughed. I turned around to face her, I faked a smile trying to pretend everything was okay.

"You missed me lincoln, of course you missed me." Edgar jokes. I keep forgetting about her german accent, i'm so used to her speaking in the other voice.

"Oh my god i keep forgetting your german. I'm just so use to you speaking like Americans speak. But your real accent is more attractive." I tried to be romantic, but i think i failed at that. Fortunately I made her laugh, at least I didn't fail at that.

"I'm glad you love it, I would have spoken normally but I felt like I needed a new start." She replied.

"I get it,but you shouldn't be afraid to be yourself." I advised her.

"I know, hey, since im home wanna hang out?" Edgar asked me.

"Hell yeah" I replied. We both took a seat at the kitchen table. We talked and talked and at one point, we talked about our dreams:

**_"Edgar, what's your favorite dream?"_**

**_"If I had to say, you and me at sea world. I was swimming with dolphins. You didn't come in the water, you couldn't swim ha ha."_**

**_"Well that was obviously a dream, nothing will separate us. Everything will keep us together."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"I will always be your king and you will always be my queen."_**

**_"Aw you're my hero lincoln loud."_**

**_"You're my hero too edgar lee."_**

**_"So linc, what your favorite dream?"_**

**_" whats my favorite dream? Well, I had a dream that i was in west berlin in the late 70s. I was in my early 20s and i was married."_**

**_"Who were you married too in the dream?"_**

**_"Ronnie anne."_**

**_"Oh really."_**

**_"Yeah, this dream i cheated on her with this woman."_**

**_"Lincoln loud, you dirty swine ha ha."_**

**_"I know, I know, ha ha. I had secret lover, we would meet by the berlin wall and kiss. This girl had beautiful, green hair."_**

**_"It was me,wasn't it?"_**

**_"No its the other german girl with green hair kiss."_**

**_"Oh my god.. shut the hell up ha ha."_**

**_"Why don't you make me mistress."_**

**_"Ha, oh i certainly will."_**


	12. Chapter 12: The shadow in the mirror

I again, woke up to the other side of the bed being empty. My boyfriend is working his fingers to the bone, like he always does. I was starting to hate him for it, he's never at my side anymore. I guess the phrase married to your job is accurate, well in my case it is. I turned my head towards the window, Rain, I saw nothing but rain.

I didn't even bother getting out of bed to go to work, I called in sick an hour ago. I was starting to think that moving out of the house was a mistake. However, I couldn't go back home, even if I wanted to. I caused so much damage to my family. Plus, it wouldn't be the same without my little brother there. I think the big wake up call was when my sister Luna, grabbing me up and threatening to beat me up. April fools, I now hate the holiday with a passion.

_**Flash back:**_

I wasn't always like this, I was a regular child growing up. When it came to comedy, I seem to have a knack for it. Nonetheless, it had some more things to offer for the performer, besides jokes and pranks. One of the other options to choose from was Ventriloquism. The first dummy I ever got was a soldier type guy, his name was Colonel Crackers. I had some fun with him, only for a short time. Christmas came around, I must have been three or four years old at the time. I got a new puppet as a gift, I took it out of the box and examined it. The doll had big eyes and pupils, it had a huge orange pompadour and big dimples with freckles on his cheeks. I also got a set of clothes to go along with my dummy. The attire I got had the following. A yellow barber hat, a light blue buttoned jacket, blue pants and a pair of yellow boots. I liked the clothes ,regardless, I felt like something was missing. Then it finally dawned on me, i had a little red bow tie on my white shirt. I took it off and added it to the pile of small clothes. The last thing I had to do was give it a name, sadly I wasn't a pro at coming up with names on the spot. I looked around the room to get some inspiration for a name.

"Hey Luan." A voice greeted me from behind, I turned around to discover it was Lori, with a smile on her face. My older sister wore a white dress, it looked similar to that famous white dress Marilyn Monroe wore in that picture of her underneath a vent. Lori had a santa hat on as well.

"Hi sis." I replied back with a smile.

"Having trouble coming up with a name?" Lori smirked as she confidently put her hands on her hips. Its was funny, Lori always saw right through us, well, most of the time. I nodded my head yes at her assumption.

"Hmmm, well, how about Mr Coconuts? Ha ha, you see, his pupils look like Coconuts." Lori suggested. I glanced back at my puppet to see she was right, they do look like coconuts. I giggled at the comparison. I made it official, I gave him the name, Mr Coconuts. flash forward months later, i was now deeply immersed into the field of comedy. I needed to make a name for myself, but I had to find a way to get a start.

**Present:**

I heard a tapping sound,no, it sounded more like more like knocking. I sat up to check my surroundings to see where it was coming from. Nothing, I saw absolutely nothing, I was the only one in the room. I let out a loud whine thinking it was Judas.

"I swear, that demon is pushing his luck." I muttered.

I laid back down, I didn't even want to leave the house, let alone get up. I ruined my life in one day, in just one day.

**Flashback:**

I, a young child had a plan. A plan to be a comedic legend. I practiced my jokes nonstop. First, I practiced in the mirror then with my siblings and even with the house pets. I found out days after performing for the animals, the bowling alley was having an open mic event. I was over the moon, this was my chance. A week later, my grandpa,who I call Pop Pop, took me to the bowling alley. Surprisingly enough, he and his friends were going bowling on that day. We arrived at the place, I repeatedly thanked my grandpa for taking me with him. I followed behind him, holding Mr Coconuts in my arms. I thought I should take him just in case. Once inside, I saw that the place was packed. There was stage that was built near the entrance.

" Okay Luan, me and the fellas are going to get our shoes, we will be in that lane right there." Pop Pop informed me, pointing to the bowling lane. They made their way to the front desk, while I made my way over to the stage.

"This is it Luan, knock them dead." I told myself.

**Present:**

I eventually got out of bed, I didn't want to wear my own clothes, so I borrowed some of Benny's. I wore black pants and a white shirt that had a mugshot of John Wayne Gacy on it. Sometimes I swear, my boyfriend has a morbid sense of humor. I know, I know, I'm a hypocrite. I entered the bathroom to do my hygiene and to freshen up. I went over to the bathroom sink, I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible,my hair was in a mess, i had dark circles under my eyes. I have hit rock bottom, my face said it all. I turned on the sink, I cupped my hands, i put them under the running faucet. Once my hands were filled with cold water, I splashed it in my face. I took another glimpse at myself in the mirror to witness something that made my blood run cold. Staring back at me, was a sinister monster. It was a shadow like humanoid, with two bright glowing circles that acted as its eyes. If I had to make an estimate, I would say they were the size of grapefruits. It gave me a twisted toothy grin, revealing the rows of razor sharp teeth in its mouth. Didn't have a nose or ears, it only had eyes and a mouth. I couldn't move, i was so overcome with fear my brain must have shut off.

"Remember me?" the entity asked me in a deep distorted voice. This causes me to snap out of my trance, I bolted out of the bathroom door, not giving another thought to look behind me.

**Flashback:**

It was my moment, my moment. After weeks of practice and rehearsals, I felt like I was ready for anything that comes my way. I walked up the little steps on to the stage. I got mr coconuts ready and started my performance. I don't remember what the joke or the pun was, but I remember telling the joke by talking through him. No answer, the silence was nerve racking, the stares made me even more worried. So i made a last ditch effort to win over the crowd, but it failed. Next thing I know, a storm of curly frie rain down on me. The booing added more salt to the wound.

**Present:**

It had to be Judas right? It must be, Demons are trickers.However , I have known him for about a week. That guy wouldn't do something this sick and twisted. I sat at the kitchen table trying to keep my cool, it wasn't working. At that moment I heard a noise, it gave me chills up my spine as it got louder. I slowly stood up from my chair, I slowly moved toward the direction where i thought it was coming from. With each step i took the sound became more distinct and clear. It was moans of pain, I discovered the whines was coming from the living room. My knees were shaking, my palms were sweating like crazy. I reluctantly poked my head around the corner with tightly closed eyes. I was now hearing more people in agony, I knew if I opened my eyes, I wasn't going to see a pretty spectacle.

"Ahhh...luan...i like...need an ambulance." I heard a raspy voice call my name. My heart sank into the deepest part of my stomach, I knew only one person who talked like that. I opened my eyes to find terrible scene. At my feet was Leni , sprawled out on the floor. Her seafoam green dress was dirty, with rips and tears in it. Leni stared up at me with a faint smile.

"Luan,please help i can't feel my anything!" She pleaded with me in a weak voice. I didn't know what to say or do.

"Help… help, I literally can't feel my neck. My wrist and arms are broken!!" Lori , I knew it was Lori. I frantically looked around the darkened living room, trying to find my injured older sister. I searched everywhere, i checked under the coffee table, in the closet and behind the tv. Despite all that searching, no sign of lori. Just when I was about to give up, I remembered someplace that I forgot to check, the basement. Fortunately for me, the basement door was near the front door. I hated going down in the basement, sadly I had to know if she was down there or not. While sauntering over to the door that lead down to darken room, a thought came to mind. Is this all a dream? For god sake it has to be, because I saw that shadow monster. In addition why would Leni be hurt and suffering in Benny's house? On the other hand, looks can be deceiving, I had to test it. I examined my hands, I counted my fingers 12 times. I got the same answer every time, 10 fingers, 5 fingers on each hand. I jumped up in the air multiple times, my feet didn't hover off the floor. So the ability of flight is out of the question. I had one more test to perform, i had to wait until I got to the entrance of the basement. I stood in front of the brown wooden door. This door always creeped me out, Ben bought it off craiglist of all places. Apparently, this door had historical significance, it belongs to Bram Stoker, the guy who wrote the novel Dracula. On the wall next to it, was a light switch for the lights downstairs. With one finger I flipped the switch on.

"Okay Luan , if the lights are on then this is not a dream." I reminded myself. I grabbed the door knob with my shaking hand. I kept praying to god that they didn't work as I slowly opened the door. Once the entrance to the basement was completely open, my eyes were met with the concrete steps,that were illuminated by the lights above. "What,no,no this can't be real. It has to be a dream."

I denied that evidence in front of me that screamed the you're awake. Thats was the moment my ears yet again caught the sound of distant screaming. If you had died and went to the place of weeping and gnashing of teeth, You would probably hear screams very similar to what I was hearing. I mustered what courage i had and proceeded to make my journey down into the dusty basement. Lori's hellish screams got louder with each step i took further down into the cellar. My feet finally hit the dirty floor, I looked to my right to see complete and utter darkness.

"Luan?" I heard my name echo from out of the darkness. I was about to make a mad dash into blackness, when I stopped myself. I knew if I go in without any source of light, I wouldn't be able to get back out. I took a few moments to collect my thoughts, I decided to use the flashlight on my phone to guide me through the abyss. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned on the flashlight. I took a deep breath before I continued on with my mission into the dark. The screams had suddenly stop, I was grateful it did, but despite that, it didn't relax me one bit. I wasn't paying attention which resulted in me tripping over something. My phone,thank god, didnt break or fell from my clutches when i fell down. I shined the light on my feet to find something that made me turn white as a ghost. Near my feet was a steering wheel surrounded my shards of broken glass.

"Wh-what the hell?" I blurted out while i getting back on my feet. My stomach was in twisted knots, i was trying to convince myself that this was all a sick prank by my sisters. Yeah, it was all a prank, right? I continued on, the fear of something or someone will snuff me out of existence. Or for me to seeing the evil shadow,started to become more and more likely. I flashed the light to my left, what i stumbled upon didn't make any bit of logical sense. It was Vanzilla, a completely destroyed and trashed Vanzilla. I cautiously went up to the vehicle to get a better glimpse at the damage. The windows were broken, I made two educated guesses. One,they were destroyed in a crash and two, they were smashed out by a blunt object like a baseball bat. Vanzilla had multiple dents,scratches and marks all over. The front of the van was crushed, I could safely assume that the family van was in a car crash, based on the fact it looked like the van crash into the wall. I noticed through the broken front passenger window, a woman with blonde hair. Her face was buried in the air bag that was inflated when the accident happened. It was my older sister, I ran around the car over to the driver side door. When I pulled on the handle,the car door fell off vanzilla, the loud sound of it hitting the hard floor made me jump, causing me to almost drop my phone. Lori had cuts all over her arms and legs, blood was coming out of her ear. I sat my phone on the dashboard, with both hands, I carefully lifted her head from the air bag. I noticed her neck was positioned in a crooked way, i concluded her neck was broken. Lori didn't make another sound or noise, i started to fear the worst.

"Big sis, come on i get it, no more pranks. Now wake up!" I gave a nervous laugh. I waited for them all to pop out shouting surprised, unfortunately that never happened. All of a sudden, Lori's cold corpse collapsed out of the driver seat on to the ground. My eyes grew wide as saucers, i began to shake like a leaf.

"You're not real, You're not real!" I screamed. I felt an ice cold hand, grab my shoulder. I did a aboutface to see what it was or who it was. I didn't see any hands, however, i encounter the same glowing red eyes of the shadow creature I saw in the mirror. I let out a blood curdling scream, i snatch my cell phone off the dashboard and made a break in the opposite direction.

"This is not real, you're just dreaming." I begged my mind to believe that lie, I secretly knew i wasn't dreaming. I was wide awake and sober. I made it back to the bottom of the basement stairs. I was quickly ran up them and like before, I didn't dare to look behind me. Once i was back upstairs, I slammed the ancient door behind me. I was on the verge of insanity, I buried my hand into my hair. I glanced at the other side of the room at leni, who was still lying on the floor. Her skin was pale, like lori, she no longer made a sound nor a peep. Her body gave off a horrible odor, Leni was dead. I got nauseous, the feeling in my stomach quickly got worse. I fell to my knees and began to vomit ,from the stress and fear. After I was done puking, I wiped my mouth and got back up. I thought it would be in my best interest if I went upstairs to take a nap. I entered the dining room, it wasn't as dark as the living room, but the lights weren't on.Ironically, it gave off an ominous look. I paused, I didn't feel or hear anything else except for my beating heart. I saw two corpses that lay at the bottom of the steps, It was Lana and Lynn.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed, racing over to the stairs. I got there, only to see it was worse up close. Lana's mouth was open,it almost like she was gasping for air. There were hives and rashes on her arms and neck. My little sister's eyes were wide open, it looked like she saw something terrifying before she died. Next to her was Lynn, out of all the others, she was in the worst shape. Lynn's clothes had rips,tears,holes in them, similar to the state of leni's dress. Her arms and legs were covered in cuts and bruises. Lynn was face down in a pool of her blood. I lifted her face out of the warm red puddle. That's when I lost it , I gave in to the madness. Lynn's face was beyond recognition. Both of her eyes were swollen shut, some of her teeth were missing. Next to her cold body, was a pile of her brown hair, it looked like it was forcefully ripped from her scalp. I started to sob uncontrollably while I cradled my dead sister in my arms.

"Its okay,its okay, this is all a dream. It's all a prank." I told myself once again.

"FOR FUCK SAKES, QUIT LIEING TO YOUR SELF!!!" A deep monstrous voice demanded me. I drew my attention to where the voice was coming from. I yet again, was confronted with the shadow creature. I scowled at the beast, I stood up, balling my hands into fists.

"You...BASTARD,YOU DID THIS,WHY,WHY?" I screamed at the entity for an answer in a fit of rage. This caused the shadow person give a wide smile.

"Luan, don't you recognize me? We talked the day you broke that mirror. I'm neither a demon nor an angel, im merely a copy of my creator. Yes, i did this, but it's just a nightmare fueled version of what my creator did." I stood there shocked, i took a moment to reflect on this sick ghouls riddle. The answer finally came to me, I took out my phone for the final time. I turned on the flashlight, I shined the light on the shadow creature to see something I was not expecting. It was me, when this shadow person come in the light, it turned out to be me.

"Hey Luan ,long time no see ha ha. Did you like the pranks i pulled at the motel?" My copy laughed at me like it was all a joke. I did all this, i remember the pranks i pulled. I pranked Leni with an inflatable clown that flinged her up in the air, resulting in her to hit a sign. I pranked Lori by inflating Vanzilla's air bags. My god, I pranked Lana with a pile of rhubarb pie and Lynn with a monkey. What the fuck is wrong with me? Oh my god, i could have killed my sisters. A serious realisation came into my mind, I gave my little brother a heart attack. I ran out of the dining room,past my evil clone. I re entered the living room, I noticed my North Face was hanging on the coat rack next to the front door. I could still hear the sinister laugh of the shadow monster from behind me. I grabbed my coat before making an exit out the door into the rain that violently poured down from the sky. My brain was finally at peace, no laughing,no screaming, just the soothing sound of the rain. I completely broke down, I began to sobbed like a baby. My life was in a fucking mess, i screwed up big time. I put on my northface jacket and made my way down the sidewalk. After walking down random streets for about an hour, I arrived on a street that's all too familiar to me. The green street sign above me read Franklin Avenue. The street where I have grown up, where I made good and bad memories. Down the street I could see my house. I ran to the house, when I got there I walked up onto the porch. I knocked on the door, when it opened, I was confronted with my parents.

"mom, dad ...i'm sick… I need help… and im scared to get it. I'm living in a nightmare every day since i hurt lincoln. Can I come back home please." I begged them on the verge of tears.


	13. Chapter13:bleedingheart

I wasn't angry with him. No, i was just disappointed. Lincoln knows I love him and don't mean to hurt him. Yes i pulled a pistol out on him. yes i attack him a knife. Of course you might think i'm a mad woman for getting aroused by inflicting pain on others. But at the same time my assault was driven by anger as well. I stared out the car window, the houses we past by looked all the same to me. After another mile i no longer saw any homes, just fields and wilderness. My mom talked to my love about my mental state prior to my attack. She told lincoln it was my choice to seek help or not. However my say in the matter was quickly snuffed out the moment of my latest psychotic episode came to light to my mother. Finally we made it to our destination. Above the front entrance was a sign that read lovecraft psychiatric facility. The name didn't sit well with me, the main reason being it was named after a man who wrote horror stories. The complex reminded me of a prison. People wearing white uniforms, barbed wire fences. I knew instantly i didn't like the place. I needed to convince my mom that i was of sane mind quick.

"Mom, please i wont do it again, I give you my word." I begged her. She silently shook her head as if she didn't believe a word I uttered.

"You got to understand that you can't do stuff like this. I haven't been a good mother and the condition of your mental health is a result of it." My mother stated with a heavy heart. There was no way out of this. I always had a way of manipulating people and sweet talking them . My mom was one of these people however it didn't work this time. We both exited the car and made our way inside. The lobby was huge. The wall were egg shell white . The floors were had black in white tile pattern similar to floors in masonic temples. Two orderlies were waiting as if they new i was comming. They were both female and were dressed in all white. The only thing that wasn't the color white was their black dress shoes. The pair gave us a gummy smile, the smiles didn't come off as friendly to me one bit. The pair seem to have mannerisms like a robot.

"Hello Miss lee, i hope you had a pleasant trip to our hospital." One of them asked. The way the woman spoke didn't even sound human. It sounded like her introduction wad rehearsed over and over again. To be more clear, it sounded like the young lady was brainwashed.

"Yes, the drive here was no problem. I would like to stay and chat but i have to go." My mother claimed. I immediately hugged my mom again begging her with tears in my eyes not to leave me here. After several attempts of my mom struggle to break free from my grasped, i was ripped away from her by the orderlies. I saw my mom waved goodbye to me before disappearing out the front doors. It took me a half hour to calm myself down. I slowly came to terms with my situation. I was given a tour of the hospital, every room, every hallway and so on. Everywhere we went looked the same. White walls with black and white patterns on the floors. Afterward i was given my a set of clothes issued by the hospital. Mother forgot to bring my stuff with me. The clothes i got were the color white nothing suprising there. They were made out of cotton and very thin. I was led to my room for the night. I had room to myself thank god. It was the same design scheme like everywhere in the place. I entered inside, the door was locked behind me. To me sleep was out of the question . I laid in bed wide awake staring up at the ceiling. You all might be dying to know more of how I ended up in this place. Here's the my tragic tale my friends. I had a secret no one knew not even my close comrades. I was sitting at my desk in my room a week ago. My secret was that im a sadist . Yeah i enjoy inflicting pain on others. In my case i only get excited when i smacked around the loud boy . At first i bullied lincoln because he resembles my abusive father. However it all change the summer after 6th grade. I started to develop more in my chest. I also felt my brain changed as well. Ironically the feelings of pleasure and pain became blurred not to mention distorted. I became brutal, more heartless to my victim. I came to the sick conclusion that i might get turned on by the fact that Lincoln looked like my father and it's like im beating my dad. I know, i know it's sick. I tried to lock away my desires after lincoln moved into my home. Yet on the day of my downfall i no longer could contain myself. I needed to torment lincoln in the most hurtful way possible to get rid of the itch. I searched my brain for an idea but nothing came up. I glanced down at the surface of my desk. I notice my new marrijunia pipe i got from spencers sitting in front of me. That's when I came up with an idea. Lincoln didn't know this but my weed dealer was my ex boyfriend lane dean. Heres a little bit about lane, lane was a boy my age with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a nice kid in the first year of middle school. The young boy wouldn't hurt a fly. That all changed when i started to hang out with him over the summer before 7th grade began. I turned him into a cold blooded bastard. Yeah i know im evil, what did you expect im a demon. I began to date him in 8th grade, we both tormented lincoln to the extremes. Our relationship didn't last but we kept in touch. I ordered Lincoln to come with me to lanes house that day. I taunted him with memories of him looking like a weakling in front of lane. Lincoln was furious and embarrassed even though he was silent the whole ride there. Unfortunately i crossed the line. I kissed lane in front of him to piss him off even more. It backfired on me so bad. Lincoln told me that his family wanted him back home. He asked for some time to think on the matter. That kiss was the deal breaker. Lincoln wanted to go back home. He stormed off leaving me and lane in disbelief. Denial, it's not your best friend, it's a liar. I convicted myself lincoln was just blowing off some steam. I hung out at lanes place for an hour before heading home. I discoverd my servant wasn't there. I panicked. what if he was just play a horrible joke on me. I waited in my room for 5 hours and still no lincoln loud. That when a concept creeped into my mind. Ronnie anne, it has to be ronnie anne. Images of lincoln with that whore in bed plagued my psyche. Them Kissing, moaning, making love. With each minute that went by the idealization of my servant committing adultery to get back at me was haunting . I turn to the mirror seeing my reflection. My pupils were bright red. This was the moment where you considered when i was consumed by madness.

"Lincoln wasn't leaving me not again. Not for her, not for his family." I said in a matter of fact way. I opened my drawer retrieving my boots knives. I got them a few years ago, still brand new. The cold silver blades free from scratches and stains. The handles were black . I didn't take the knife to do the unspeakable. Not at all, they were just a backup plan.No, a glock pistol that hid under my bed collecting Dust was my weapon of choice. I used the firearm several times before in the forest. I made sure mother did not suspect I had one. I took in consideration the my outfit i will wear the moment i confront lincoln . I had the perfect attire to wear. I chose the following. A short green bodycon dress, a purple polo, black suspenders and black boots. I did poses in the mirror. I laughed, i danced, i sung. After having a little bit of fun, It was time, time to confront my lover. My adventure out into the night was decent but quiet. I didn't have to search in a lot of places to figure out where Lincoln would be. I was able to narrow my options down based on the current time. It was five minutes till 9 o'clock. The burp-in burger, gus games n grub all closed at 8:30pm. On the other hand flips is open past 8 on weekends. I arrived at the gas station at 9:05pm. Like I expected, lincoln was outside sucking on a flippy. My heart beat like an engine of a locomotive. I silently snuck up behind the unsuspecting human boy. Within seconds I was 5 feet behind him. That's when the feeling of anger and sick pleasure came back . I swiftly took my glock out and aimed it at Lincoln's head.

" you're not leaving me. I'm not going back to living without you." I coldly said. Lincoln turned around to be met with the barrel of my gun. I could see the fear and surprise in his face. A faint smile formed on my face. I squeezed the trigger only to her a click. Lincoln stared at me in pure terror while holding his chest. The damn pistol jammed, i tried pulling the trigger multiple times. Nothing came out. In a fit of rage I threw the firearm to the ground before catching it on fire. That didn't stop me , not at all my friends. I was still going to drag him to hell. I just have to do it with my bare hands. I gave lincoln a punch straight to the face. He stumbled back. I took noticed that his nose was bleeding. It was exciting, the sight of lincoln loud bleeding made me happy. What happen next caught me off guard. My slave return the favor with a punch to my face. I took this as a sign to fight.

"Come on baby, beat me until your knuckles bleed." I laughed. I went in for another punch yet Lincoln step out of the way. I angrily scowl at him. I saw him flash his teeth only to discover the large fangs.

"That little bastard Messed with my cousins book." I muttered. I put my fist up and Lincoln did the same. I dogged his punch then gave him several hard blows to the stomach.

"You looked at the book didn't you." I asked. I was tackle to the pavement before my question was answered.

"Yeah i became a shapeshifter to protect your crazy ass." Lincoln angrily replied, Grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. I actually like this side to linc. None the less i still had a mission. I retrieved one of my boot knife out of my pocket . I plunged the blade deep into Lincoln's arm. He let out a wolf like howl. It distracted him long enough for me to sock him in the eye. I kicked him off me with one foot. Once I got back to my feet I had another notion in mind.

" im going to pay your sister in law a little visit." I said prior to making a break for it in the opposite direction. The chase began. I won't bore you with the details of the street,neighborhoods that we ran through. But i will tell you the climax. I unknowingly ran into a dead end alley. I cussed up a storm for stupidly doing that.

"You're pretty stuipd. A allay with a dead end is not to bright." Lincoln mocked.

" you like it? It the place of gonna slit your throat." I shouted with glee before charging at him. I kick my boyfriend in his side. I could tell the hurt lot by his grunts. He elbowed me in the face Followed by an uppercut. I kicked lincoln in the groin before kicking him in the face. After recovering from that, poor lincoln loud hunted me down like coyote chasing a deer. I eventually made my to the local park. I decided this is where i will end it. Yet again I let my guard down and was met with a hit to the face. My wrist was grabbed and bent causing me to drop my knife. Lincoln grabbed me by shirt once again. I looked into his eyes. To find his pupils were now glowing bright orange.

"You psycho bitch how dare threaten my family!" He screamed before catapulting across the park. I crashed into a wooden bench. At that point i don't know why. I began to laugh like a lunatic.

" you're so hot when you're angry." I chuckled get back up. I got out my other knife. I teleported and reappeared behind lincoln. I quickly put him in a choke hold. I raised the blade up to his throat.

"You don't need family all you need is me." I told him. My breathing was heavy, my heart was racing. My eyes looked forward to find a a sight I didn't think I would ever see again. I saw a man in his 30s or 40s. With White hair, a chipped tooth and freckles on his cheeks. . The hand that gripped the knife began to tremble. My grin vanished from my face. It was my father, allan.

" Edgar, what are you doing girl?" He asked in a soft tone of voice. I quickly denied what I was seeing in front of me.

"This is just a dream edgar. Your father is burning in hell." I told myself. I saw my dad's distraught face. I started to comprehend that this was real.

"You... you... you ruined my life!" I screamed. I moved the blade closer to Lincoln's jugular.

"Edgar if you just let the boy go we can talk about this." My dad promised. I let out an insane giggle.

" talk, no you're just going to manipulate me so you can get out of grandpas punishement. Ha the things i did. I did a lot of bad things. I illegal smoked specifically weed. I disowned my own brother, i bullied a boy to the point he was cutting himself." I explained.

" you're right daddy, i am a terrible daughter." I added.

" No you're not ed. Okay i messed up. I can make it up to you honey." My father claimed.

"Can you bring my rabbit back from the dead allan. Can you?" I interrogated through gritted teeth. I could see him starting to sweat and began to loose his cool. I was trying to figure out his intentions. It was really fucking me up too. It was like i was looking at a older verison of lincoln.

"Oh papa did you meet my boyfriend lincoln loud. He's like my little dolly. Since you burned all my dollys." I reminded him in a cold manner.

"Is that what you wanted? dolls? Consider it done i will come up with the money and..." I stopped him right there.

"DOLLS ARE NOT GOING TO FIX ANYTHING. YOU RUIN EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH." I screamed.

" edgar sweetheart. Just tell me what's wrong. And i will try to fix it." He begged me. I couldn't believe how blind this man was. He cant fix nothing.

" Fine here's the problem. Since I was 12, I keep hearing your voice haunts me. I still hear your insults, When l wake up in the middle of the night I'm still scared you're going to best me for getting a drink of water. Every night i go to sleep i see my rabbit dead. His wide eyes staring at me me. I still cry myself to sleep. Why don't I deserve happiness?" I desperately wanted an answer.

"edgar, you do deserve happiness. I was horrible a parent and a horrible husband. The truth is that when you was born i found out you was a girl. To make it worse with green hair. You had a aunt who did terrible stuff to me when i was younger. To be blunt she molested me." My Dad confessed. Tears started rolling down my face.

"You hated me because I look like a rapist. Wow i cant even. Did you know why you did. Nothing you can say or do will change our anything." I yelled.

"Honey, don't do this to your boyfriend. It is not his fault, it's my fault. I'm sorry, I've changed. I can help you." Dad said . It was too late, no can help me.

"SHUT THE HELL UP. NO ONE CAN HELP ME. NO ONE. IM NOT LETTING ANYONE PUT ME IN A PADDLE CELL, NOT IN STRAIGHTJACKET. YOU'RE THE REASON ALL THIS HAPPENING DAD .NO ONE'S TAKING MY SERVANT AWAY." I screamed.

" wait edgar, please baby ignore that asshole and listen to me." Lincoln choked out. For a moment I forgot about my boyfriend that im holding hostage.

"Edgar, i'm not leaving you. I told you i was leaving because I was hurt. I can't leave you Ed because if i do i wouldn't forgive myself. I didn't know what I did to you t angry at me. I'm sorry I made you mad enough for you to kiss lane." Lincoln sobbed. I felt so bad I played with his emotions for my selfish needs and desires.

"Oh my sweet boy, you didn't do anything wrong. I..I did that because I have some problems. If I told you what it was you wouldnt look at me the same. Your such a sweet child. This is not your fault, it my father fault. You just happened to be thrown in the middle of it. So innocent and pure that's why i have to kill you. So my daddy can't take you away like he did snow." I told him kissing him on the cheek. I took a deep breathe preparing to slit his throat when I heard the four words I didn't expect to hear.

"Will you marry me?" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs. I removed the blade away from his neck.

"What...did...you say loud?" I asked.

"Will you marry me?" Lincoln repeated. I was speechless. The boot knife fell out of my hand into the grass. I was about to say my answer when suddenly i was wrestled to the ground. I quickly discovered it was by my mother. That was the point when everything started to sink in. I tried to kill my boyfriend. That's was my tale. My sad tale of madness. I smiled getting up from bed. I looked out my window at the starry night sky.

"My little humans, next time I see you. You will take responsibility for your actions." I sighed.


	14. Chapter14: gymnopedie

I woke up to another day in Lovecraft asylum. Its marks the second week I been here. Let me tell you a little bit more about this place. Remember when I said it looked like a prison, well it seems more like a Victorian style building. After asking around the facility i figured out why this place was named lovecraft. If you are a H.P Lovecraft fan you would know that Lovecraft himself said the following. The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown. The hospital was located outside of royalwoods. It's basically in the middle of nowhere. It isn't fully well known in royalwood.For those who have heard about Lovecraft insane asylum, are to scared to go near it because of the sinister atmosphere. That could be easily explained why this place come off as evil. All the patients admitted are monsters while the staff and doctor are all humans. It's a beautiful and tragic story of how this came to be. Decades, probably a century ago. A man fell in love with a woman who was a vampire. However his partner was mentally ill which resulted in her commiting suicide by driving a stake through her own heart. Devastated with the lost, the gentlemen vowed to help and treat monsters with mental illness so nothing like that would happen again. But I digress, I glanced up at the clock on the wall to see it was seven forty. I had twenty minute before everyone else get up for the morning. I been seeing a very nice doctor. I feel like I'm making progress with her but at an extremely slow pace.

My doctor's name was megan griffin, i found the name funny because it reminded me of meg griffin off of family guy. Yeah meg griffin, the black sheep of the family.

I got out of bed, I made my way over to the window.

The weather didn't look promising. I saw the blue sky was invaded by dark grey clouds. I opened up the window only to be confronted by a gust of cold air. I instantly closed the window seconds after opening it. I was in disbelief, why in the hell would the wind be chilly like a winter breeze when summer is just around the corner. I continued staring out into the distance, that's when something caught my eye.

A field, a giant strawberry field. Upon further inspection I could see the little strawberries hanging from the plants

This reminded me of the strawberry field i used to go and play in as a child back in germany. I would play with my dolls, i would have tea party and picnic with them in the field. Those were one of the happiest moments in my childhood. Yet like always, father had to ruin it.

I lived in a Victorian style house. Imagine the addams family house, it looked just like that. Same design, same structure and same color. My family and I live in a village twenty miles outside of berlin. I was six years old at the time this happened to me. It was a Saturday afternoon, I was upstairs in my room playing with my one of dolls. I had several dollys, but my favorite one was addison. Addison had white skin tone, blue eyes and blonde hair. Addison wore a bright blue dress with black shoes. I had a very active imagination, I would pretend that my dolls would speak to me. My mother thought it was adorable, but my father thought It made me look crazy. Everytime he would see me playing with addison or any of my other dolls he would say something like, shut up or do i need to send you to a fucking hospital. Dad thought i was supposedly too old to play make believe. Anyways, while having a conversation with addison we were interrupted by my parents screaming.

"I told you over and over again bitch. Don't touch my booze." I heard my father scream in anger.

"That's all you ever do you fucking asshole is drink or go to the bars ." my mom screamed back. I could hear the pain and hurt in her voice.

"I dont know why i ever fucking married a whore like you. All you ever did right, was boring me a son. That fucking mistake upstairs should have been aborted!" My father yelled, followed by the sound of the front door being slammed. I knew at a young age my dad hated me but I didn't know why. I spent most of my childhood to earn his love and respect, however, it was all in vain.

"Why do they have to fight addy?" I asked her.

"Edgar, i don't know?" addison replied.

"Is it because of me? Come on girl i need you to be honest. Remember friends don't lie." I reminded her.

"Hmm, your pops say it's all your fault but then again, you didn't really do anything wrong." Addison said. That gave me some hope. I felt so much better, I hugged my doll.

"Let's have a picnic in the strawberry field ." She proposed. Addison knew what to do and say to cheer me up. I grabbed the picnic basket that was beside my bed. I put addison inside the basket. Fortunately i already packed snacks and a picnic blanket days before. The blanket was a classical picnic blanket you see in books and movies.

It was a red and white checkered blanket. I was cautious as I descended the staircase. My parents including my older brother didn't know that I would sneak off to the field. The house was empty, I looked out the living room window to see both mom and dad's cars was nowhere in sight.

I left out the front door and made a mad dash down the road. It took me fifteen minutes to arrive at the strawberry field. I entered the vast garden skipping, dancing and singing song i alway sung every time I went there.

"Strawberry fields nothing is real. nothing to get hung about, strawberry fields forever." I sang that tune over and over again. I eventually set up the picnic, I propped up addison in a sitting position. That was the most beautiful and joy filled moments of my life. I eventually dozed off asleep, that's when everything went to hell. I was woken by the sound of my my father screaming at me. I viewed my surroundings to discover i was still in the strawberry field. It was now night time and I knew this was bad. I glanced up at my dad to see his pupils were glowing bright red.

He gave me the scowl that reminded me of a wolves that was about devour its prey.

"What in the hell are you doing?" My dad scolded me. I was trying to find the right words to explain myself.

"Answer me damn it." he shouted getting closer to my face.

"Daddy it was a beautiful day And...and addison told me it was a good idea to have a picnic." I stuttered in a soft tone. That's when my dad lost it.

"The fucking doll told you. For fuck sake its not real, the doll cant talk to you. I'm sick of this willy wonka imagination shit. You're too old to be doing this!"

he screamed, grabbing up addison off the ground. My dad began to tear the limbs off addison. I could hear my little friend screams in terror. The moment after this massacre the screams of pain and suffering faded from my ears. As soon as addison's mutilated body hit the floor it immediately burst into flames. Tears began to form is my eyes, I balled my hands into fists.

"You.. killed her...why daddy , she was innocent." I whined. Without warning my father hit me hard on the ear causing me to fall to the ground. My right ear started to ring intensely. I felt something wet starting to form in my ear. I knew it was blood i mean what else could it have been.

"Get your ass back home now you worthless waste of oxygen." The tyrant barked like a dog prior picking me up by my arm. The next morning I woke up to the smell of something burning. I looked around my room to discover a horrible sight. All my dolls were gone. I rushed out of bed over to my window to find a disturbing scene. My father was in the backyard throwing my dolls into the roaring fire. Ever since then I have never visited a strawberry field ever again. It was a good place and a bad place to me ironically enough. I return to my bed and waited until eight o clock. When eight o'clock came, I heard the sound of classical music coming from the speakers outside in the halls.

"Time for my medicine." I sighed. As if on cue, a nurse entered my room holding a tray of cups filled with pills.

"Morning miss lee, hows my favorite patient?" She asked me. Once i heard her voice i knew it was Diamond. Diamond was a young african american woman in her mid twenties with her hair up in a bun. I smile everytime i see her because she always asked me how I was and if I needed anything.

"Hey diamond i'm doing great." I said as she handed me my pills. I grabbed a cup of water that was on my nightstand. I insert the medicine in my mouth then washed it down with the water.

"Good girl, now you better get going to breakfast before the line gets too long. Remember no teleportation its first come first serve." Diamond advised me before leaving my room with the tray of pills. She was right, the food at breakfast was to die for. I left my room, I speed walk down the hallway. The thought of my mouth tasting the maple bacon and the juicy maple sausage. I couldn't wait for my taste buds to tap dance when the fluffy scrambled eggs made contact with my tongue. I was on the sixth floor while the mess hall was on the first floor near the lobby. I could have taken the elevator but I felt like the stairs was faster in my opinion. It took me a minute and thirty seconds to make it to the first floor. I entered through the pair of white double doors into the cafeteria. The lunchroom seemed to be the same size of the lunch room at my high school. The walls were a salmon color, with the floor like everywhere else in the hospital with a black and white checkered pattern.Across the room there was a large table with a selection of food. It had many varieties based on the food presented in front of you. For example if it was eggs,the options would consist of regular scrambled egg to deviled eggs. I grabbed me plate and some silverware before going to town on the buffet.

I got a large amount of scrambled eggs, a large pile of bacon and a couple sausages. Usually i would go to my room and eat, however I didn't feel like making a trip up five flights of stairs with food in my hands. So i took a seat at the table in close proximity to me. Just before I picked up my fork i heard a loud bang that startled me. I paused looking forward toward the large window that gave me theater screen size view of the outside world. I saw the sky was now engulfed by darkness as rain began to come down pretty hard. I now was immersed by scene going on outside. any other sounds were drowned out by the thunderstorm. Fear, terror, sadness, anger. These are the emotions I feel everytime during a thunderstorm. It reminded me yet again my father's abuse. I was eight. Years old when this event happened to me. My dad came home late in a drunken rage. I laid in bed holding my blanket tight in fright.The sound of thunder with the combination of the white flash of lightning prevent me from sleeping. Time and time again my dad would warn me not to come out of my room for anything. Not to use the bathroom, not to get a drink of water. I desperately wanted to get some sleep. I was willing to anything to drift off into a dream. I quietly got out of bed, I made my way over to the door. I cautiously then tiptoed out of my room in the dark hallway.I was a couple of feet away from the edge of the step when i was grabbed by the back of my shirt.

"Where the hell you going little jerry?" I knew it was dad. My Father would insult me based on my nationality. If you are a history buff, especially on world war two, you would know the word jerry was a nickname for german soldiers. The term was mostly used by the british. I was lifted off the floor, my feet didn't even touch the steps as we went down stairs. Before i knew it i was thrown out the back kitchen door. I landed in the wet, muddy grass into the storm.

"You worthless bitch, you're nothing but a horrible mistake. You're lucky I don't slaughter you like the pig you are.You're nothing but a disgrace to this family !" He berated me before slamming the door. I stayed outside until I was let back inside by my mother a few hours later. Ever since then I was scared to get up at night to get a drink of water. I fear he would come back and throw me outside. I finished my breakfast ten minute later, before I went on my day i had to snatch something. I left the mess hall feeling depressed. I couldn't stop reflecting on my childhood. No one was on my side, not a single one. When someone did took my side i kicked that person around like a dog. I made the trip up the five flights of stairs. Once I arrived at the sixth floor I was trying to keep what sanity I had left. But soon that would soon go. When I return to my room I saw a scene that made me stopped dead in my tracks. I saw my father and mother sitting on the bed. While i saw judas sitting on the floor next to a women that seemed oddly familiar. The woman looked to be about his age with brown hair. She was wearing a yellow slim bodycon dress.

"My little girl how are you?" My dad said with glee. He had a lot of nerve to act like everything was okay. I calmly walked over to him.

"Listen old man, you got five seconds to get the fuck off my bed before you make me mad." I threaten him. I could see my father's smile disappear. He got up from my bed at the same giving a nervous laugh. I turned my attention to my brother with a hateful glare.

"What the fuck are you doing you damn traitor." I Said to him. This which seem to catch judas off guard.

"We want to make amended sis." Judas replied. I gave a cocky smirked at his answer. Why did he want to make amends.

"Sis? Judas don't ever call me your sister again. I told you that you're nothing to me anymore. You are not my brother." I explained. I turned my back attention to my father.

"It funny, its raining and i'm not outside in the mud. Isn't that where pigs should go poppa?" I reminded him.

"Edgar i just want to be in your life again. You don't know how many years I begged your grandfather to let me out." My dad told me. I personally didn't give shit if had to disgusting stuff to get out of hell.

"Have you seen the strawberry field near the hospital?" I asked.

"Oh yes i have. I thought it would be a good place to have a family picnic. So I got the thing so when the rain stops we all can go out to the field." My father smiled. I was still amazed this guy wasn't getting the message.

"You're an idiot. You ruined picnics for me the day you broke addison. All because I was using my imagination, I was six years old. If you want, take that fucking traitor and his girlfriend out for a family picnic." I shouted. Speaking of partners, where was mine.

"Where's lincoln, wheres my boyfriend?" I demanded getting a little worried.

"Ed, you have to understand. You held a knife to his throat , you threaten to kill him. This is also a family matter and he's not part of the family." My mom replied. I was stunned, they didn't bring him for a visit. Judas was allowed to bring his friend or girlfriend with him. All I saw in the room was people who didn't give a damn whether i starved to death or not. A man who treated his own flesh in blood like dirt. A woman who gave me life only to let my torture go on until i stoped it myself. Finally a young man who joined in the torture and never took my side. Tears began to run down my face.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I claimed before I entered the bathroom. I shut the door but not all the way. I reached into my pocket pulling out a sharp fruit knife. Without hesitation i slit both arm my wrists. I soon started to feel dizzy to the point I collapsed on the floor. My sight began to get blurry as I bled out onto the bathroom floor. I remembered the moment where I was truly happy. The times i skipped through the strawberry field singing that happy song. Unfortunately nothing lasts forever. Not even my happiness in the strawberry field. That's when everything went to black.

It been about a week since my suicide attempt. It usually took me about 15 minute to recover from an injury. Although the 15 minute thing only works with non life threatening injuries. For example like punches and scratches. However when it like a bullet wound or a deep cut, it usually takes a day or two to recover. It took me a whole day to recover from my stunt. After i was off suicide watch and the restraints were removed, i was transfered to building 3.

You see I was originally in building 1. which was for the patients that are soon to be released and are not a threat. Building 3 is for patients who are too far gone or extremely dangerous. Based off what I did and what my race is i was put there. I learned something interesting about the hospital I was admitted to. They never had a patients that were demons. So they had to come up with something on the spot. So they did the following. There was an abandoned room that was the size of a gymnasium nobody was usings. The staff decided to put me in there.A large cage was built for yours truly. It was made out of black steel, the cage was 15 feet by 15 feet with a height of 20 feet. The inside of the cage had wooden flooring. My bed was nice, it had black bed sheets, a black blanket and a white pillow. In the corner was a little work desk where I spent my time writing poetry and stories to pass the time. I was giving a new uniform to wear . It consisted of a white shirt,white pants and white shoes. The atmosphere felt oddly familiar i felt like i lived it before.As soon as i was confined in this damn cage. I began to plan my escape from this god awful place. What happened last week was the final straw, the final straw. Im done with being hurt, done being humilated, im done being a fucking joke. Once out I'm going to find my boyfriend. I will try to convince him to come with me, if I can't convince him i guess i will have to do something that will break my heart.

I would have to break up with him and make our contract null and void. First thing I had to do is get a nurse that looks just like me. My dear friends, I am a person whos aware of my surroundings. I decided to choose lenore. Lenore was a perfect doppelgänger, a curvy woman with her hair dyed green.The cherry on top was her skin tone and height. I had to let diamond down gently, saying she didnt do nothing wrong and that I needed change. Diamond was laid back and cool woman who didn't take it personally. The next thing i needed was new clothes. I requested lenore to go to my room to get the following. My black fingerless gloves, black trousers, a black v neck shirt, one of my black bandanas and finally my white sneakers. Like magic, after I made my request I received my items an hour later. I was ready to leave this place, now all i need to do is put it in action. I decided to pull it off on a friday, thats was when security was the most relaxed. Like always lenore came in the room with a tray of my food and medicine at 8 o'clock. She didn't think i was dangerous based on the fact that I was calmer than the other patients in the building. So lenore didn't think it was necessary for me to be cuffed. That was a big fucking mistake on her part. She opened the cage door then set the tray down on my work desk. At the time i was already dressed in the clothes that was given to me days prior.

"Slumber falls." I muttered under my breath. I witnessed as lenore collapsed to the floor unconscious. No punches, no chloroform, no bruises, just a little spell. With a snap of my fingers the white uniform i wore was now on lenore. It took me some time and muscle to get the nurse into my bed. I turned her on to her side facing away from the cage door. So if anyone did come looking for lenore they will be confused to see me sound asleep with no one else in sight. I exited the cage locking the door behind me. I dropped the keys on the floor in front of the entrance.

" Let see where the night takes me." I laughed before leaving the room. To be honest my escape was pretty simple. Get out of cell, after escaping said cell use invisibility to walk out of the hospital. After walking a mile or so i was starting to see the same thing. Pine trees and country road. I needed a change of direction, i viewed my surroundings to find a river that was nearby. I followed that river which led me deeper into the wilderness since. It eventually led me to a large lake. I stared in amazement at scene. The moon glowed above the calm waters. It reminded me of a time when I was young. A night where my father wasn't a rabbit killing bastard, a night where my mother acted like a responsible parent, a night where my brother wasn't traitor. I thought it would be best for me to get some sleep. I Got on top of a picnic table. I drifted off to sleep, that was one of the best nights rest I ever took in my life. The first thing I saw when I woke the next morning was a woman staring down at me. This scared me causing me to fall off the table on to the grass.

" Hey are you alright?" The young lady asked me. She was very attractive. A brunette with a slim figure, wide hips and muscular arms. Her hair was in a ponytail as well. I got back up on my feet and gave this individual a friendly smile.

"Im good. Did you want to use this table. If so i was just about to leave. I usually come to this place to relax and to blow off steam." I lied. The woman gave me a smile back.

"Well i wouldn't come here this early in the morning nor spend the night here by myself. Whats your name by the way?" She asked.

"Im Edwin, i know odd name for a girl." I nervously chuckled.

"Its cool i was named after my father. The names lynn." My smile immediately disappeared from my face. Now looking closer, this woman looked extremely familiar.

"Wait where are you from?" I asked.

"Oh im from royalwoods why where are you from?" Lynn wondered.

"Im from germany." I replied. That's when I heard a familiar voice. The voice that warmed my cold heart.

"Hey lynn what the hell are you..." I turned my head to see a boy my age. A young boy with snow white hair who was stunned by my presence. It was my servant lincoln.

"Hey stinkin, i just met someone she seems pretty cool." Lynn told her little brother. I was praying to god that he played the i dont know act.

"Cool, nice to meet you, my names is not stinkin its lincoln." Lincoln said with a wink.

"Im Edwin Leon, im 17 years old. I like your hair, mine is naturally green." I replied.

" Wow never thought I would see the day where i see a person with hair like lincoln here." The young athlete laughed putting her brother in a headlock. An idea popped into my head.

" So lincoln you like magic tricks?" I asked with a seductive smile.

"Sure edwin." Lincoln answered with a smile. With in a blink of an eye I make a thornless rose appear out of thin air. I saw lynn's jaw drop in amazement. I handed the flower over to my boyfriend giving him a wink in return.

"Let's be friends mr.." I pretend not to know his last name.

"Its.. loud miss leon. Yes lets be friends i would love that" Lincoln said blushing.

"Yes, lincoln let be very special friend." I thought to myself. About 30 minutes later when the rest of them were up and more wake. Lincoln asked me to take a walk with, i obviously agreed. He told his parents what he was going to do and they were okay with it. After five minutes of walking through the morning wilderness Lincoln started up a conversation.

"What are you doing here edgar. You should be in a hospital." He asked in a slight irritated voice.

"well i was until something happened. After the event I escaped." I told him before stopping. I climbed up a tree and sat on a thick branch.

"What do you mean Ed ?" Lincoln wondered with a worried look on his face. I sighed, everything started to sink in at that moment. I began to see how big my situation was.

"Hey linc, are you sick of me? Are you sick of my antics?" I asked him.

"No im not sick of you. I missed your pranks and jokes. Why did someone say something?" Lincoln asked.

"No, One morning I kept thinking about the terrible stuff my dad did. To make things worse, when I got back to my room I saw my father, mother and judas waiting for me. I asked them where were you at and they told me they didn't bring you. Mostly because they didn't want you there. So I cut my wrist as a result." I explained to him, trying to hold back the tears in my eyes. I glanced down to see my boyfriend with his head bowed in shame. I instantly told him it's not his fault. I jump down from the tree, as soon as my feet hit the ground i immediately hugged him. The both of us continued on walking. We continued on with our conversation by the lake. We sat at the edge of the water staring at our reflections.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for tricking you into becoming my servant. I'm sorry for tormenting you all those years." I apologized.

"Edgar dont worry about." Lincoln said.

"No it's not fine. Nothing is fine, my life is horrible. I need to be truthful with you, dude." I said with tears running down my face..

"Lincoln i love but i see you as like an object. Your like the doll had as a child and my pet bunny snow mixed into one. I sometimes talk to you like your a six year old child because i'm seeing you as my dolly." I admitted. I could tell he was creeped out a little but could you blame him.

"That explains a lot. So Edgar do you still enjoy beating me up. What i'm trying to say is are you a sadist? I just need to know." Lincoln asked me with his eyes staring down at the ground. I deeply blushed before answering his question.

"The truth is that I am one. I get off on inflicting pain toward you and only you. I'm not angry with you, i didn't hurt you with bad intentions. I just did for pleasure." I covered my face in embarrassment.

"Is it a demon thing ed?" He wondered. I didn't know myself, but i need to give him an answer.

"Okay, let me tell you something about demons. It all started with my great grandfather. But we don't claim him as family. Well i don't mostly because I can't even see or visit him. You know him as the lord, the big man in the sky. Or simply as god." I said. I could see Lincoln's eyes-widened he must have forgotten god did created my gramps.

"The bible is correct. God does exist, he is just and fair. However the lord like any father had limits and rules. The story goes is that Lucifer and his angels rebelled then lost the battle. My grandfather was banished to a place full of rebellious people. Also known as hell. So if you don't know the devils plan you must be living under a rock." I said.

"So satan uses temptation and his minions to do his dirty work." Lincoln responded. I nodded my head at his statement.

"Yeah even though pop paw gave me a choice to pick my own destiny, i was still his creation. I was born a liar, manipulator. I can do magic and i can travel and mess with time. I can posseses and murder. Every being who the creation of the devil hates humanity for the sole reason is because you and everyone else is a creation of god. If I could I would cut all ties to anything satanic related. But thats like disowning my family. Specifically my grandfather." I admitted. He didn't say a word, Lincoln just gave me a peck on the cheek.

"That's my philosophy too. Family is everything and you shouldnt turn on your family. Even if they killed you by accident." Lincoln chuckled. This made a smile form on my face. The idea of running away soon evaporated from my brain.

"Let make a bet loud. Let's play wolves and coyotes. If you win you can push me in the lake. If i win you will have to do something very special for me." I suggested.

"Okay im down. Im guessing im going to have to transform into the coyote right?" Lincoln asked me with a smirk. I nodded my head.

"Run boy run!" I playful ordered him. In a blink of an eye my lover turned into a white coyote. He made a break into the forest. I transformed into a green wolf and began the chase. It was the most fun and excitement i had in awhile. I eventual tackled lincoln making me the winner. We both burst into laughter while we turned back to normal. I was on top of him, i stared into his eyes.

"A deals a deal babe. Now later tonight you're going to do something very important. Got it?" I asked him.

"Yes Edgar." Lincoln answered. I made myself scarce for the rest of the day. I came back to the camp grounds. While me and linc were walking and talking this morning he told me his tent was orange. I snuck around like a vampire in the night. I slipped into his tent to find the young human boy fast asleep. I watched as his eyes shot open. I could tell Lincoln didn't just wake up because of how alert he was.

"Waiting for me huh?" I giggled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lincoln grin.

"You ready. If you don't feel comfortable just let me no okay." I advised him. He nodded his head agreeing to the terms. I got started by taking his shirt off. I started to passionately kiss him on the lips. God I missed, I missed all of him. I took a break to take off my own shirt. Lincoln began to laugh, I instantly covered his mouth.

"You dummy you wanna get caught?" I snapped at him at him. I removed my hand to find his smile turns into a frown.

"Look, linc im sorry im just a little on edge." I apologized. Lincoln grabbed my face and gave me a passionate kiss. We tossed in turn for awhile before i started to go a little bit further. I took off my pants I next started to kiss his chest then i started to move down to his stomach.

"I love you lincoln loud." I said.

"Love you too ed." Lincoln retorted. The last hour has been nothing but heaven, pure bliss. I as soon as he fell asleep i got dressed and left the tent. Once I decided to end my journey and return back to the asylum. That was when i felt a gentle hand touched my shoulder.

Epilogue:

"Well what are you waiting for lets start the yelling."

"No Edgar, im not going to do that."

"Why not you did any other time. Whats the problem?"

"The problem was i was trying to cope with the pain."

"The pain, the pain of being assaulted as a child. I cant imagain what you felt when that happen to you. I feel bad i really do. However thats all the pity you get from me."

"Edgar sweetheart im sorry. I really am. I should have gotten help the moment you were born. But i was so embarrassed that."

"You was rape by a woman. Let me guess you never told mom havent you. Im the spitting of my aunt that took your virginty away. You know what its like to hear that from you?"

"No, i wish i can take everything back. I want my daughter, my sweet, sweet beatiful daughter back. We have all eternity, i can get help and i can get you help. I will give you everything you ever wanted."

"Im sorry dad, but no its to late to help me. It ironic i been where you been. Thanks to you i feel like the cycle will contiue with my children. I know father can still be a father to their children but you're not and never been one. What do you think i want?"

"Um new dolls, a new bunny family time."

"Dad, dolls cant talk remember. It makes me look crazy. Im too old for them. Bunnys and rabbits dont live forever. Family time, i never had one. Its useless to start one now. Judas and i never got along, mom wasnt mother and you was a nightmare."

"But.. we.. just give us a chance."

" Dad im almost 18 and i need to move on. Im tried of being haunted by my past. Ha ha you know this long life journey reminds me of a classical piece i used play on piano when i was little. It was called lent et douloureux

But most people call it gymnopedie 1. Listen to it and think about what i been through. I think its time to end our conversation. However before i leave i want you to think a quote."

"Whats the quote?"

"Youth is happy because it has the ability to see beauty. Anyone who keeps the ability to see beauty never grows old."

"Oh."

" now if you excuse me dad i need to let go and move foward."

END OF ACT 1

**First of all there might be a second part to it or not. Second if you dont like the ending of this chapter or this chapter and or story. then im fine with that. Third i hope you enjoyed the story and i dont know when i will update the story. Have a awesome day**

**-Dce1002**


End file.
